Blaine Devon Anderson
by onetrueklaine
Summary: Blaine Devon Anderson. Theoretically, that's one person. One 16 year old boy living in Lima, Ohio. Practically, there is Blaine, the geek with gelled hair and nerdy clothes - Then there's Devon, YouTube sensation with wild curls, bright blue eyes and an angelic voice. Blaine Devon Anderson - the guy with a secret identity and a big crush on the most popular boy of McKinley High.
1. A Day With Blaine

**Author's Note:**

 _Hello people!_

 _So, I am currently writing a Klaine fanfic... A little waring at the beginning: English is not my mothertongue - I am german. I have a Beta (VoyageAsia), who makes sure that I don't make any major mistakes, I just wanted to let you know._

 _I have already written a big part of the story, and so in the beginning I will post a lot, the first two Chapters today. Then later, I will make sure to update every Monday, or in some cases, if there is a problem or me/my beta have something that we still are not satisfied with I will post Tuesdays._

 _Alright, I hope you enjoy the first Chapter! If you do - I'm always happy about reviews!_

* * *

Monday.

Blaine hated Mondays.

And Tuesdays as well.

And if we're at it, he hated everyday he had to spend at school.

"School," he muttered as he got ready for this hell hole in the middle of Lima, "is supposed to be a place that students like to go to." He grabbed his clothes and took them to the bathroom next door. He didn't lock the door because there was no one that would come in anyways. The bathroom on the second floor is his alone since his older brother Cooper moved out.

 _'A place to happily learn new stuff, to enjoy becoming an adult and to learn to properly interact with people._ ', he recited as he cleaned his face with cold water to really wake up, to get out of his sleeping haze. He didn't shower in the mornings - he wasn't a sweaty sleeper and no one would really look at him at school anyways. There's plenty of time after school for a nice long shower.  
' _But no,_ ' he took his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, ' i _nstead, the school is filled witch a bunch of bored adults, judging us and destroying any positive thoughts associated with learning and letting bigger kids pick on smaller ones..._ ' He rinsed his mouth with water and started fixing his hair with a near by comb, _'...and letting us judge each other and not really watching and -_ ' he sighed.

Being depressed about it wouldn't help anything. _'Happy thoughts Blaine_!' He put the comb away and smiled at himself in the mirror. His own hazel eyes looked back at him, not happily in the slightest. The brown-haired boy cleared his throat and started humming some tunes to cheer himself up again, and returned to the task at hand: getting ready for hell.

Or, as ready as he would ever be.

Half an hour later his hair was gelled as he liked it, and he was dressed in a cotton blend striped sweater, a dark blue bow tie and some snug fitting jeans. He may have looked a little preppy, but he liked it. He liked feeling grown up and well educated. So what if it's not considered 'cool' at his school? Doctor Who said it himself - bow ties are cool. And Blaine couldn't agree more!

He grabbed his bag after checking he hadn't left his homework on his desk and then went downstairs and into the big kitchen where his mother was often found cooking.

"Morning, my dear." She said, hurrying through the room.

"Morning, Mom." He grabbed the plate that his mother prepared for him and enjoyed his breakfast while trying to chat with her every time she rushes into the kitchen.

When he asked, she said she has some sort of luncheon with some friends later in the morning she had things to prepare for.

After he ate, he decided to leave for school.  
There was plenty of time left but you never knew if there would be a lot of traffic and, simply said, the earlier he would arrive, the less football players would cross his way.

It was a beautiful spring morning, so Blaine grabbed a light jacket and got into his car. The thing was that Blaine always wore something to cover his arms. Back in middle school, the other boys used to mock him because he wasn't muscular enough in their eyes. A blond boy named Tobias had been the worst. He would pinch poor Blaine's arms until they turned all red and bruised, or push him around and call him weak.

Ever since, Blaine worked out regulary – he had asked for a punching bag the following Christmas and was still taking several Self-Defence lessons.

And though he was kind of muscular now, he still felt ashamed of his little tummy and didn't want to give ammunition to the bullies at McKinley. They were mean enough as it was.

The ten minute ride to school only took Blaine half the time, which made the boy frown. What was he supposed to do with 40 minutes left before school started?

He started fiddling around with the steeling wheel and then with his sleeves, looked around the almost empty parking lot of the school, and then checked the time again on his phone.

38 minutes left.

Blaine frowned again. The dark haired boy had nothing to do really.

People tended to call him a nerd or a teacher's pet but he never had been the type of guy to bring apples or other presents for his teachers and put them on their desks. Or come to school early, or - Oh wait.

He was simply clever. And charming, or so he was told.

And yes, he liked to make small talk with his teachers - of course he did! It was simply rude if you didn't answer if you were spoken to, wasn't it? And he certainly was not rude. He was a people pleaser so what?

37 minutes left.

' _Fine_ ,' Blaine thought, ' _can't stay in here forever, can I?'._

So the ravin-haired boy grabbed his bag , checked his bow tie in the mirror of his car and got out into the light sunshine.

"Ha, look over there!"  
"Huh?"  
"It's that Anderson guy. I knew it, bet he's eager to get back to his favorite place in the world."  
"Maybe he studies in the library before school starts."  
"Yeah, nerd can't get enough of it."  
"God, I'd be seriously so embarrassed."

Blaine stopped in his tracks, wanting to turn around and ask the girls why they were at school early and tell them that he simply drove fast today, but then again he didn't need a confrontation that early in the morning. And who knew if they had boyfriends?

 _'Fucking perfect.'_ He thought, and made his way into the building anyways.

He wandered around the halls and when the school slowly began filling with teachers and students alike, he made his way to his locker, watching out not to collide with anybody - he didn't want any sorts of confrontation.

The first two lessons went great, biology and history.

Biology was one of Blaine's favorite subjects, so he didn't let snickers or comments influence his good mood when he got all the right answers to the questions his teacher asked him. History was okay. Blaine liked to learn about different times and wars and other historical stuff and he was good at it (once more thanks to Doctor Who) but sometimes it was boring too. His teacher, a relatively old man, had superhuman eyes and ears, so no one got to call him names or mock him or throw things at him.

English and Math weren't all that great for the hazel eyed boy though. In English he was paired up with one of the school sluts. So that basically meant that he did all the work while she texted under the desk, silently laughing and giving him bad looks, as though his social status could rub off on her.  
After the lesson a boy in a McKinley red varsity jacket pushed him into the lockers. "I don't want you anywhere near my girl again, got that?" Oh. So that was the guy that got to touch her boobs this week? "If I'll see you trying anything on her, it won't end well for you, got that?"  
Blaine simply lowered his eyes, and mumbled, "Yeah, no, I got that. I won't - uh, try anything, promise."  
The guy, a football player, Blaine remembered, with the name Taylor, slammed his fist into the lockers near Blaine's head as a threat, and then left. His 'girlfriend' looked at Blaine arrogantly, and went after her boyfriend.  
"Right, as if he'd have a chance with me, Tay."

Inwardly, Blaine is seething. Firstly, he would bet with anybody that he could beat 'Tay' up anytime, and secondly... if that dude only knew that his girlfriend would idolize him as soon as he washed the gel out of his curls and became Devon...

Because when she was on her phone during class? Blaine could see himself virtually smile up at her from her screen. She googled Devon on the Internet and then added pictures of him into a folder on her phone called 'Hot future Husband 3'.

 _'Yeah, because I totally go for girls... How about you grow a dick and then we can talk? Or you could just magically turn into Kurt Hummel..._  
 _Okay, I have to stop talking like this..._ '

When they were out of sight, Blaine fixed his bow tie and made his way to his next lesson, in the hope of some peace.

No such luck.

During the next class, they got back the test from last week and their teacher was so disappointed by the class (except for Blaine, who got 100%) that he lectured the class for 45 minutes to be more like Blaine and to ask Blaine if they needed some help and how Blaine was the perfect student and Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.  
Said boy tried to make himself smaller and smaller with every word of their teacher, while simultaneously trying not to seem to helpless, the people around him would surely smell his fear.

But, lucky him - aside from verbal humiliation from both the teacher and afterwards, the other students, he was able to make his way into the cafeteria alive.

While eating at the table of the 'biggest losers and misfits' as the others called it (they were five of them, two girls that seemed geeky too, but thought theirselves too good to actually talk to Blaine, and two other boys that stayed together as a pair) he started to repeat the lyrics of 'Teenage Dirtbag' in his head, the song that he wanted to record as Devon today.

The constant humming and talking around him got a little bit louder, and Blaine looked up just in time to see the most popular people at school taking their seats right across the Cafeteria. The three top Cheerios (Quinn, Santana and Brittany), a few of the football players with a bunch of other Cheerios attached to their arms or (urgh) lips and. Last, and fabulous looking as always, Kurt Hummel with his private bodyguard "do-not-call-him-Noah-if-you-want-to-continue-living" Puckerman sat down on the table, enjoying himself and talking to his friends.

Kurt was the lead singer of the New Directions, the school's glee club - everyone wanted to be part of it because it guaranteed you popularity. Just look at that Berry-girl. She wasn't pretty or nice or talented and had an unbelievably annoying personality, and yet everyone was willig to kiss her feet. Okay, maybe she wasn't that bad, but she definitely spent too much time smiling and laughing with Kurt.  
Blaine never tried to get into glee club, though, he wouldn't even get to audition - Puck would beat him up before he could get one foot into the auditorium.

Staring at Kurt - who would notice him? - he ate the rest of his hardly tolerable food. When his plate was empty he sighed, pulled out his phone and stared at it.

No news whatsoever.

Well no news aside from his little YouTube icon, that seemed to burst every second. He put it away again - if he'd open YouTube here, someone could walk by and see it. And never mind how little a chance that was, Blaine was not going to risk it.

The rest of the day went by fast. He just had to go to his art teacher and hand in his work (he was the first as she told him) and then search for a free computer, which he found in the library. He was allowed to write his essay alone, as his 'free writing' teacher thought he was better off this way. He couldn't decide if he was happy about that or not. Because Kurt was in his class, always looking down at his exercise book, seeming content and looking angelic...

 _'Well I can write in peace here.'_

After he left the library ("Ha, look who was in there studying again!" "Just as the good little nerd he is!") Blaine got in his car and drove home.

Just another day in hell.  
' _Actually, it was okay today._  
 _Yeah,' Blaine told himself, 'today was a good day._ '

* * *

 _So, the first Chapters are going to be an introduction to Blaines daily live - so the 'real story' will start in chapter 3, but it is still important to read the first two!_

 _I hope I'll see you again_


	2. A Day With Devon

As soon as Blaine came home, he got rid of his jacket. It was far too warm for it, and Blaine had felt uncomfortable all day. He made his way through the awfully large house, searching for his mother. She was sitting in the backyard with two of her friends. Blaine only recognized one of them, Quinn's mother, as she and his mother were rather close.

"Hi Mom, hello Mrs Fabray." He smiled, then made his way to the other woman and shook her hand.

"Hello, my name is Blaine, I'm Pamela's son. Pleased to meet you."

The woman looked just as pleased, and smiled back at him, then at his mother.

"Well, Pam has hidden you very well, look at you. Why have I never met him before, Pam?"

"Blaine stays inside a lot of his time, and you have never introduced your son either!"

While the women went back to their chattering, Blaine excused himself and went upstairs into his bathroom, where he took a long shower and made sure that none of the hair gel stayed in his hair.

Afterwards he cursed at himself. He totally forgot to take out his contact lenses, and his eyes burned through the whole shower.

He quickly took them out, and grabbed his glasses as soon as he returned to his room.

In middle school he used to wear glasses to school all the time, but he soon learned that it was less painful for him and less expensive for his mother to just use the lenses. The other kids would just snap them otherwise.

These days he wore contact lenses at school, but he didn't really liked them. But as soon as he came home, he switched to his glasses. He had quite a collection of them - different colors, different shapes. Almost like his bow ties...

He then took a towel and dried his hair a little bit. When he looked into the mirror, it was no longer Blaine who looked back. It was Devon, all wild, curly hair with big tinted glasses that hid his eyes perfectly and broad shoulders.

Only in his boxer shorts he went into the basement where his equipment was.

Living in a big house as the only child had his perks - one of them being the space he got to himself. About two years ago, when he started his videos on YouTube, he asked his father if he could have this room if he cleaned it. Then he had bought better cameras and a new guitar and some furniture and other decorations, so now the basement looked like a proper bedroom of a popular teenager. No one would guess that nerdy Blaine had created it.

He went to the wardrobe and took out some of Devon's clothes. He went for] dark jeans his audience probably wouldn't even get to see, since today's video was simply about him singing and strumming his guitar, and a black and white striped t-shirt which covered part of his arms.

With the transformation from Blaine to Devon completed, he took his guitar and started strumming on it, warming up his voice at the same time.

As Devon, he always felt free to be himself. He enjoyed the feeling and the positive reaction the Internet gave him. Why was it so different at school?

When he posted his first video, he fought with himself. He wanted to show of a bit yes, but YouTube?

Everyone could see this.

Could comment, hate on it.

And what if someone who went to his school saw it and recognized him?

So he pulled out some sunglasses, some of Cooper's old clothes and had styled his hair differently - well, he just didn't do anything to calm the curls.

Then he had looked into the recording camera and started singing a random Katy Perry song that had been stuck in his head all day. At the beginning of 'Hot n' Cold' the oversized jacket covered his whole stature, but as he continued strumming, it slid down his arms and back until he shrugged it off, with arms and shoulders clear to see.

When Blaine watched himself 'perform' on the screen of his laptop, he wasn't all that happy. But - no one would be able to tell it was him, so maybe it wasn't all bad. He decided to just do something reckless once and created a YouTube account called 'Devon.A'. And it worked out great. After two days he had 170 clicks and 16 people subscribed to him. He continued making videos of himself singing, mostly pop songs, in the hope of maybe getting a little fan base.

And really, after only a few months (10, thanks to Lady Gaga, who had shared a link of him singing 'Poker Face' on Twitter), he was quite well known on YouTube - he had almost one million subscribers. Even people at school had started talking about him.

Right now? It was almost 5 million.

Just to, you know, inform you. Not to show of or something. Pffft, no.

After a few minutes he finished his warm ups and was sure to hit all the notes, so he turned on the camera and smiled.

"Hi everybody - Devon here! I hope your day was awesome, mine sure was! (He didn't want to come across as a looser okay?!) So, today, now that we're all here, I'll sing 'Last Friday Night' by Katy P. for you. Hope you enjoy!"

He winked and then started strumming. He closed his eyes as he started to sing, and got lost in the music. Because this was what it was all about. Him singing. Of course he did videos for fun sometimes, dancing and joking and all, but not this time.

Once he finished, he talked a little more with the fans that would (hopefully) watch this later, and then turned it off.

He did a little bit of editing and then uploaded the file to YouTube.

He had never been one for special effects and cutting the bad scenes out (on rare occasions yes, but mostly he didn't).

Could check the comments again, Blaine thought, and clicked on the video called 'Hey Soul Sister'.

In the beginning Blaine had read every comment he got, and answered most.

Like the one that got him to not wear jackets in his videos anymore. (He was hot now, okay?)

Today?

There were so many - even if spent the whole day reading, he wouldn't manage to see them all.

Most of the comments said things like 'he's so hot' or 'love his voice' or were telling him what song to perform next. Of course there always was a little hate, but the volume was so small, that he just didn't care. He knew his voice wasn't bad and that he wasn't ugly, whatever people at school told him.

' _God, I would love to just have a romantic date with him and just stare into his perfect blue eyes and...'_ At that point Blaine stopped. That was the thing he didn't get. In none of his videos his eyes were visible thanks to his tinted glasses and still everybody seemed certain that they were blue.

Why? He didn't know. Nothing implied that.

But, never mind.

Of course the fair share of the comments were about who he was and where he lived and so on. The only things Blaine had told his fans were that he was now 16 years old and lived in America - what most people had already suspected.

And, that he was gay. Devon was out and proud. While he was sure that at school he would be bullied and beaten up for being gay, his Internet fans were really positive about it. They shipped him with other YouTubers and supported him.

Blaine only shipped himself with Kurt Hummel, but he kept that to himself. Who knew if Kurt even watched his videos? He definitely didn't like Blaine (well, he didn't know him). But did he like Devon?

Did he even know of him? Or, maybe, was he a fan?

' _I should eventually find it out. Make a plan..._ ' Blaine told himself as he went through the commentary and every now and then answered a few.

Blaine had already thought about going in public as Devon sometimes. He knew for a fact that most of his school watched his videos, and wouldn't it be fun to see them drool over him? About the guy who 'would never get a girlfriend' - not that he wanted one - who 'was as cool as the homework he loved so much'?

And maybe, if he did that, then he could find out if Kurt knew about Devon and maybe liked him...

 _'Yeah. I should do that! But not today...'_


	3. Going Outside

**Author's note:**

 _First of all, thank you to all the people that are now following my story! This makes me really happy ^^  
One more thing: I don't live in America and I am not a famous YouTuber living undercover (or am I? You'll never know) so maybe my story won't be 100% accurate. If you notice something, about the plot or the language, then please tell me!  
_

* * *

The rest of the week was...

Well it wasn't as good as Monday had been, but Blaine had had worse weeks. There were a few slushies, a sore back from being shoved into the lockers and the usual hurtful comments wherever he went.

By the end of the week Blaine was stressed out about about going out as Devon and being recognized as Blaine. ' _What if something happens? It could rain, and then my hair would lay flat on my head and people would know! OK, my hair gets even curlier when it's wet, but what if?_

 _Or my glasses could fall off, and they would see that my eyes aren't actually blue. That's stupid too, because they have no proof that Devon's eyes are really blue, but nevertheless! And what if the jocks from school see me? Or maybe, if I meet Kurt... What if I make a complete fool out of myself? And then Kurt will hate me! What if Kurt already hates me? What if he has seen my videos and thinks my voice is grating?_

 _Huh? What then? What would I do?_ '

All this stressing out was probably stupid and unnecessary. Blaine had told nobody he planned to go out as Devon, so it was completely his choice if and when he did it. However now that the idea was in his head he wanted to do it. And his own stupid overthinking wouldn't stop him!

So, on Friday he showered after school as always and afterwards just sat on his bed in his underwear.

"I'll do it. For Kurt."

For his future relationship with Kurt. For all the romantic dinners and all the cozy evenings with old films and musicals he saw himself and Kurt starring in. For the silly love songs they'd sing together, and their awesome white wedding.

A boy could dream, right? And Blaine definitely did. So that meant that he had to make sure that Kurt would see him. How though?

...

' _Oh god_ ', he let himself fall on his back, _'I have no idea what I should do!_ '

So, in his rush, he did the only thing he could think of - he turned to the Internet. This Tuesday he had decided to give in to all the fans' pleading. They had tried to get him onto other social media like Twitter and Instagram - but he never wanted that. He just wanted to sing and make music that would cheer people up when they felt down. The money and fame he received were great, but it wasn't the point of the whole thing. But he had actually made a blog where he posted jokes and sometimes what he was up to - mostly what he ate or he lied about going out meeting friends.

Or photos - his fans really loved when he posted photos.

 **Devon.A-the-blogger:**

 **So guys, I have this really big problem ... there is this guy I like and he lives near me -** **Should i dare go out to meet him?**

Could he write it like that? Or was it too ... open? Or maybe...

 **Devon.A-the-blogger:**

 **Anyone here in Lima? Wanna meet up?**

' _Yes?_

 _No?_

 _What if people come to meet me and then want to know my real identity? They could rip off my glasses and then... Or what if they hate me and hurt me? Or... Is this legal? It couldn't be illegal, could it? What if the paparazzi find me? '_

While Blaine was stressing out himself some more, fiddling around with his computer mouse, he didn't realize that his finger touched the mouse a little harder than necessary. A few seconds later he heard a 'bing' - "what?"

His eyes found the little sign on his blog that said that people had answered his latest entry.

' _What? I didn't send it... Did I?'_ But apparently he had.

 **Devon.A-the-blogger:**

 **Anyone here in Lima? Wanna meet?**

 **\- OMG DO YOU LIVE HERE?**  
 **\- so yeah I now where ill go to for vacation**  
 **-yes! Let's meeeeettt!**  
 **-oh gosh I love ya so much, like really lets meet!  
** **\- come to the Lima bean! I'll buy you coffee! Or you buy me, you're probably rich ;*  
** **-can't you please turn straight?**

Blaine stared at the screen. What had he done?

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

No one can know he lives here! People will start looking more closely and then he would be so busted...

 **Devon.A-the-blogger:**

 **Nah guys, I'm just gonna be in Lima for a little while, so I thought we could maybe meet up and sing a little together? Someone know a good place?**

' _Okay, I should stop. I'll just wait and see if someone talks about McKinley and then I'll see what I'm going to do with that_.'

He decided to go and get something to drink, maybe chat with his mother a little and leave his blog alone for a bit. When Blaine came back and checked it again, his eyes widened. He had gotten over 700 answers in - he checked his watch - in 11 minutes!

 **\- Devon! You have to come to the glee club at McKinley!**  
 **\- I love you! Come and marry meeee!**  
 **\- Come to McKinley! We're currently training for regionals so we're in our auditorium until 7 every day!**  
 **\- yu r so perfect! Please come to Michigan next!**  
 **\- we could meet at a bar?**  
 **\- come to McKinley high! Our glee club sings everyone of the songs you've covered!**  
 **\- visit McKinley high please, you're the reason we sing! 3**  
 **\- McKinley!**  
 **\- come to McKinley, no one will disturb us in our auditorium PLEASE!  
** **\- maybe come to Westerville?  
** **\- come to the mckinley glee club, I swear I'll die if you don't!**

Wow okay. That was... A lot of responses from the glee club. More than he had expected. Far more actually. He read a few more and every second comment told him to go to McKinley. ' _Okay, so apparently the most popular kids at my school are my fans?_ '

The rest of the comments were mostly the same. Every time he saw one from the McKinley glee club, Blaine smiled, asking himself if maybe, just maybe, Kurt had written one of them. Maybe one of the glee kids saw the message and told all of them to answer? Blaine had to smile. If Kurt was a fan, he would surely want to marry him. Most of his fans did.

 _'I mean, if so many of the Glee Members like me, then the possibility that Kurt doesn't is really small, right? They invited me, and without Kurt's approval, nothing works in New Directions._ '

He should do it. Go out, meet them. Sing with them.

Or shouldn't he?


	4. Into The Real World

**Author's Note:**

 _HI everyone! I'm back with another chapter, earlier for_ GreenFallenAngel and S, because their reviews made me very happy :D  
 _Next update will come around Wednesday_

* * *

After thinking about all the possibilities, Blaine decided to wait until Monday to go out as Devon and used the weekend to get ready for his debut.  
He drove to the Mall and bought blue contact lenses, so that he could take off his glasses any time without anyone suspecting that he was Blaine instead of Devon.  
Then, he decided on an outfit - tight fitting jeans he hoped Kurt would appreciate - he needed a back-up plan in case Kurt didn't like his music - and a shirt that would show off his muscles.  
So, Monday after school, at 4 o clock he sat in his brother's 'old' car (a shining VW that had been used about two times by Cooper), staring at the phone in his hand. He hadn't checked his blog sice Friday and he hadn't answered anything, except for a few short "Thank You"s and a confirmation that he would "come by soon".  
Maybe he should have, because what if the glee club had suggested nothing to happen and won't be there?  
When he tried opened YouTube, there were so many notes and comments and likes that his phone crashed the first two times. The third time, he ignored all of it, and wrote (fast, so he couldn't overthink it),

 **Devon.A-the-blogger:**  
 **So, I'm on my way now to McKinley to meet a few of you! Hope you'll be there :)**

He took a selfie that showed him in a car, but nothing specific, uploaded it and began his drive.  
About 10 minutes later, he arrived at the McKinley High parking lot. He was afraid, yes, and nervous, too. But he was also excited.  
He checked his appearance in the mirror and when he was statisfied with his looks, his right hand pulled the glasses away from his face and bright blue eyes stared back at him.  
Blaine - no, _Devon_ \- smiled happily and opened the door of his car, stepping out on the pavement with a confident grin on his face. When the glee kids (and Kurt, mainly Kurt, really) would see him, there was no way they'd be able to tell he was Blaine. And there was no way they wouldn't think that he was hot.

' _Because, let's be honest here,_ ' he thought, _'I am hot. Damn.'_

"Oh my god, hold me, I'm fainting!" a high female voice screeched. Blaine turned around and there they were - the glee kids.

Santana Lopez had a tight grip on Puckerman's jacket and was rambling things in Spanish that Blaine didn't understand and Rachel Berry really looked as if she would faint any second. Finn Hudson worriedly glanced at her, and moved his hands to her side as if he wanted to make sure she wouldn't collapse. They came towards him, all of them a bit wobbly, and Blaine grinned on the inside. He turned away from them, acting as though he wasn't sure who he was waiting for. As they approached he could hear little pieces of their conversation.

"Oh my god, he really came, he's at our school! For _us_! I can't believe he wants to meet us!" Tina Cohen-Chang said quickly.

"If anyone does something embarrassing in front of Devon, I will skin you with the razor blades hidden in my hair, I hope you do realize that," Santana whispered under her breath. It was more of a shout-whisper though, because Blaine heard every word, despite him standing 10 feet away with his back turned. He did his best not to laugh at how Santana was now protecting him instead of throwing the usual taunts.  
Kurt and Mercedes were talking too, but so quietly that he couldn't hear a word. Maybe he imagined it, but Kurts wispers sounded a bit anxious. ' _Please let that be a good sign.'_

He could sense them standing behind him, but none of them said a word, and so Blaine just continued staring ahead and was enjoying having the upper hand. He certainly wouldn't break the silence. Then, a good minute and some heated whispering later, Kurt cleared his throat. Blaine turned around, a startled expression on his face that turned into a grin when he saw Kurt - who wore a huge smile on his face and was blushing furiously.

"Hi," Blaine said. "Do you now where I can find the 'New Directions'? This is McKinley High, right?" He asked, looking around again.

"Yeah, u -um, that - that's us, actually." Kurt said breathless and _oh god_ \- Kurt Hummel had a stutter when he spoke to him! That was the cutest thing Blaine had ever seen in his life, even better than the kitten videos on YouTube!

Now Rachel Berry then took a step forward, next to Kurt and said in a firm voice "Mr Devon, it is an honor to meet you! I am so happy that from all your fans, you have decided to visit us, really, and an honor for myself to finally meet someone who is capable to keep up with me vocally -" "Rachel!" Kurt hissed, an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it, Kurt?"

Santana hid her face behind her hand and whispered "I am going to kill her." Brittany rubbed her back and whispered something that sounded like "Killing people is not nice, Santana, what will Santa think?"

"Maybe," Kurt continued, "Devon wants to come in first?" The still blushing boy smiled at him shyly, "We have a big auditorium and a choir room we use during school hours. You get to choose!"

Blaine surpressed a laugh again as he looked at all the happy faces. "I think the choir room will do." When Kurt smiled and nodded, Blaine felt bold, and added - in what he hoped was a seductive voice, "It's more... personal, isn't it?" while staring at Kurt through his lashes with his head slightly lowered. Kurt looked away blushing, and Blaine laughed. This was going to be so much fun!

Kurt then nodded and led the way, walking next to Blaine. They were all very quiet - the only sounds were Rachel's silent attempts at explaining her earlier rambling to Santana, and Blaine soon became uncomfortable. He hated silence, even if he had to endure it at school most days.

"So, there were about 500 comments that I saw that asked me to visit the McKinley glee club."

"Yeah, dude, you know, you're like, our biggest idol, so we all have fan accounts on your blog and subscribed to you on YouTube and, uh, when Brittany - that's the blonde next to Santana, the Latina - read your entry we, um, kind of all sat there the whole night and tried to convince you to come, so. Yeah, sorry if it was too much." Finn Hudson said. He was the football team's quarterback and had never even looked at Blaine until today.

"No, it was really amusing. It's nice to know that people see me and hear me sing and are inspired."

"We really are." Brittany said. "I tried to name my cat after you, but he destroyed my furniture each time I called him Devon."

Blaine laughed. "It's okay, uh, thank you for trying?!"

He looked around. They all seemed really nice - normally, they always appeared snobby and ready to throw him in the dumpster, but now that he spoke to them...  
When his eyes reached Kurt, he realized that the boy was uncharacteristically quiet, looking down at his shoes. "What about you?" He wanted to hear Kurt's voice. The popular boy was the only reason he was here, after all.

"Me?" He looked up again, and blushed.

"Yeah."

Smiling he held open the door to the auditorium they now reached, and Kurt ducked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Are you a fan?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt. "Of my music of course."

"Yes, I- uh, I'm a fan. I mean I love your videos and all..."

Puck grabbed his arm, but not in the bone-breaking way he had handled Blaine before, and looked him deeply into his eyes (or at his sunglasses) "He is not just a fan man, he is your biggest fan! I swear, without Kurt we wouldn't even know you. He saw one of your videos and since then henever shuts up about you. You're like, his favourite topic. It's the reason we asked Mr Schuster to start a glee club."  
So, Kurt watched all of his videos and apparently had a big crush on him too?

Said boy himself was as red as a tomato and smacked Pucks arm - hard."Aww, Hummel!"

"Shut it, Noah!"

"What? It was just - Aww!"

Blaine started laughing, which in turn made Kurt blush in an angry red color.  
"It's okay guys, I don't care." As Blaine moved away from Kurt, he glanced back, with a smile and asked "So, how about you show me how good your glee club really is?"


	5. King Of Overthinking

Back home Blaine got ready for bed. He was in a very good mood actually - the day with the New Directions had been great. They had sung and danced and their voices were all really good. After a few minutes he was sure that he hadn't been wrong about Kurt - he wasn't one of the bad guys.

He was just...

Blaine didn't even know what he was instead but he had been nothing but kind and well-mannered towards Devon! Then, on the other hand, Blaine wasn't stupid. Of course it was possible that he had only behaved in front of his idol and played an act. As he said, he wasn't stupid;

 _"So, um, Devon... Will we see you again?" Mercedes asked. They were back at McKinley's car park._

 _"You know..." Should he say yes? He could just meet up with them every second day or so and befriend them... And he was pretty sure that Kurt not just fan-boyed about him for nothing - he surely wanted to go on a date with him._

 _Probably more. But Devon was not a real boy to them They saw him as some famous, rich YouTuber that was super cool. Their idol. They didn't like him for who he was. So, "No sorry. I don't live here, and I don't think I can make it work to come here during the next few months."_

 _"Oh, sure, yeah. I mean you're famous and all..." Sam mumbled._

 _They all seemed very down. Blaine didn't want to be responsible for that! The day had been great, and he wanted them to remember it as that._

 _"Come on guys. Hey, don't be sad!" he got a bunch of fake-smiles. Kurt, who had his arms crossed over his chest was the first to pipe up. "You know, it was so nice to... spend time together."_

 _"Yeah, it would be nice to... stay in touch or something." Finn added. "Sucks that this is a one time thing, you know?"_

 _Everyone nodded. Brittany actually looked as though she would start crying any second. Great. Now he felt guilty._

 _He had to do something. "Yeah. It really was nice." Hopeful glances. "But I can't just give you my number." He said, almost casually._

 _"No, of course, we understand that." Sam answeared. "I don't". Brittany whispered._

 _"What I can do though - I can promise you to come by next time I'm in Ohio!" Now everyone was cheering. Wow, this really meant something to them, huh?_

 _"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Kurt and Mercedes were chanting. Yup. The most popular people in school were nearly crying because of him. Him._

 _Before he got into his car, he turned around again, looking right at Kurt. "One last question..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I've got a friend that goes to your school and he really likes singing." Silence._

 _"And, he is afraid that you won't let him audition because you don't think he's cool enough to be in your Glee club." Tensed glances._  
 _'Okay, let's make it a bit more obvious.'_

 _"But you guys would never sent someone away because of their social status, right?" He raised his eyebrows._

 _"No! Pfft..."_  
 _"Never."_  
 _"Of course not, that would be awful!"_

'Right.'

 _"Yeah, so would you do me a... personal favor," Devon did his best to look seductive while staring at Kurt, and if the dark shade of red on Kurt's face was any indication he was really good at it, "And let him audition? I -"_

 _"Yes!" Kurt shrieked. "Um, I, y-y-yes of course, Devon." Everyone stared at him._

 _"Because," he tried to explain himself, "we shouldn't waste talent, right? We can use every singer for Regionals!"_

 _Puck cleared his throat. "Right. So just tell him to come to our room tomorrow and tell us he's your friend. Maybe you should leave now before Kurt makes a complete fool of himself."_

 _Said 'fool' just gaped at Puck, then at Devon and then blushed again while he stuttered incoherently. "Stop!" Rachel shouted_  
 _"We can't just let someone in just because you're friends with them!" As everyone stared her down she got quieter with every word, until she just whispered; "I... I-I mean we'll hear him out, but you know... Um."_

 _"Yeah, don't worry about that. He, my friend, is a very good singer as far as I'm concerned. He kind of just sounds just like me, it's weird really. Like, we've got exactly the same voice and range and everything." The dark haired boy was really proud of his Idea - now hopefully they wouldn't question the similarities. If he didn't make it a great deal out of it, they wouldn't either right? Kurt smiled at him again. "I'm sure he won't sound as good as you. But we'll be happy to let him audition, for you." He laughed a little. "I mean, any friend of yours is a friend of mine!"_

 _Puck just shook his head, and Santana whispered something to Sam who seemed to force back a laugh._

 _"Yeah, okay. Thanks guys, I better be going now." He waved and winked once more at Kurt, and then got into his car. As he pulled away his car, he could see the New Directions in the back mirror, all seeming happy and excited._

Back at the parking lot they all were very eager to welcome Devon's friend in their arms. But what would they say tomorrow ? When Blaine, the loser would stand in front of them? Would being friends with their idol be enough for them to like him? Or worse, what if now that they'd seen Devon in person, one of them recognized him? Or his voice? He had been very glad for Rachel's question that allowed him to explain the voice thing a little. He had hoped that when he'd told them they sounded alike, that they would just think the same. That it was a coincidence.

But, what if they realized that Devon and him sounded too alike? And then came to the conclusion that it was the same voice? What if they exposed him on the Internet? He had millions of fans - He didn't even want to imagine what they could do to him if they wanted to...

If they found out that Blaine and Devon were the same person and were mad at him.  
Dissapointed.  
If they started to search for his house (and they would find it if they found out Devon was Blaine) and came after him...

' _Okay, I could be overreacting a bit... Maybe. I mean, they are mostly nice people, right? Maybe they'll just... accept it?_ '

But even then, Blaine didn't want the spotlight and the attention coming with being famous in real life - not yet. He could have it, but he wanted to finish school first. Blaine could have accepted one of the many record deals offered to him. Or thrown at him.

But he wanted to finish school, take his time with things and then, afterwards he'd probably accept one. Or go to New York, maybe try to enroll at NYADA. Make his dreams come true and sing and make people happy. Well, he kind of did that already.

But if the glee kids recognized him and revealed him on the internet, then his plans would be ruined. He'd probably be forced to leave his home, to move out or walk around with bodyguards, put up with paparazzi... He didn't want either in the moment, the hate or the attention. What if then fans would come torment and stalk him?

' _Oh god and then I'd end up like Justin Bieber! Unable to go out alone... Oh, no, Kurt hates Justin Bieber!_ '

But... They wouldn't right? Realize that he was, well, himself?! Would they?  
No, no he just stressed himself out for a moment. No need to worry...

' _I will just be myself, I haven't revealed too much of myself as Devon so they will not see similarities except my voice and that can be coincidence. Right? Right. Nothing bad will happen. And who knows? Maybe they'll like me for who I am (Kurt will. Yes. He has to. He will.) and we'll become friends, (Kurt and I will, too. And more. I've read the fanfics, I know how it works) and then school won't be hell anymore, and I'll have friends in real life and be part of New Directions, and everything will turn out well._ '

With those thoughts he fell asleep that night, happy and content.

 _'Friends, and a lot of singing... And Kurt will be my boyfriend..._ '

(And in five years, my husband too.)


	6. Tuesday

The next morning when Blaine got ready, he used about three times as much hair gel as necessary - just to be sure, you know? He fiddled around with the hem of his shirt, because did it cover enough so that no one would be able to compare his statue with... Himself? In the end he chose to wear a polka dotted long-sleeved shirt with bow tie and just to be sure he grabbed a blue blazer to wear above.

Of course he also wore a light blue jacket, just to, you know, make sure. When he came downstairs his mother was already sitting at the table, and she looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Everything okay, honey?"

"Um, pffft. Yeah." He rolled his eyes and smiled, a little insecure. Even Blaine himself could tell that he didn't sound convincingly in any way.

"What-what should be wrong?"

His mother just continued to stare at him while preparing his lunch. Blaine sighed and sat down on the other side of the table. ' _Mother knows best, Blaine. Listen to Disney!'_

"I... I want to try out for Glee club today." Upon hearing the news, Pamela smiled. "Oh Blaine, boy that's great! But can you just audition in middle of the term?"

"Try outs were a month ago, it's not midterm." He stood up and took a bowl and some cereal out of the cupboard. "And you could say I got special permission for it."

"Oh?"

"I, um. You know how I told you about my YouTube channel?"

"Yeah. Where you're putting the videos you do in the basement?"

"Mhm." He agreed as he ate his cereal.

"And they heard you and want you to try out?"

"Um." He had told her about it, yes, but never how famous he really was. "No?"

His mother put down her knife. "Blaine, dear, if you don't start to be a bit more specific, I'll never be able to help you, and you do seem a bit... Unsettled."

He chewed and swallowed, then laid down his spoon. "I... Might have never told you how... Popular those videos are -"

"Honey, I've heard you singing, there was no need to tell me they were popular." She said with a loving smile that made Blaine feel all warm on the inside.

"Yeah. And, in. In those videos I look kind of... Not like me. So, People in school don't know it's me. And when I sing today in front of some of them, what if they'll recognize me and I'll get into trouble?"

Blaine looked up into his mothers eyes, a pleading look on his face. When he felt insecure, he just needed someone to rely on. It had been that way since his toddler days, and nothing has changed in his teenage years.

Not with all the mean comments and bullying at school.

His mother had always been there for him. She took a moment to think about it, then said; "Well, I'm sure they will only concentrate on your talent. If they comment on it, just say that the voice on the Internet sounds different because of technical things and filters and so on."

' _Good Idea, actually - But;_ ' "They... They know how I sound in real life. I mean as him. I've kind of, um, met with them yesterday as _him_ , so..."

His mother stared at him. "And you thought that was a good idea yeah?"

Blaine stayed silent for a bit. "Yes. I was in my 'costume' and I told them yesterday that we sound alike, so they don't get suspicious you know? When I don't act as if someone special is in front of them, they won't too, right?"

"So, then what's the problem?"

' _Yeah, where is the problem? My plan will work won't it_?' Blaine stood up, next to his mother who held out his lunch bag for him, and hugged her.

"Thank you, mum."

"No problem, honey."

After a few awful classes, and almost being thrown into the lockers once for 'being a smart ass' (well, he had just tried to be nice. If they were so sure that England was a state of America, good.) he stood in the boys restroom and stared at himself.

' _Fuck it_ ' he thought, as he applied a bit more hair gel to his already slick hair. (Yes, he had bought an emergency-bottle.)  
' _Okay Blaine. You can do it. They love your voice and promised to hear you out. Kurt will love you._ '  
He put away the bottle and then went into the auditorium, head held as high as he dared.  
Before he entered, he could hear their speculations as to who he would be and if he'd really come and why he hadn't shown up yet. Santana sounded kind of belligerent.

' _Breathe._ '

Blaine opened the door and then suddenly everybody stared at him. He smiled.

They did not.

"What d'you want, loser?" Puck asked. He cleared his throat. "Um, my friend -"

"No. You know what?" Kurt interrupted him.

' _Oh no, he's seen the similarities, fuck, he knows he knows he knows-_ '

"I don't even care. Just leave, we are waiting for someone."

' _What?_ ' He cleared his throat again. ' _Don't panic_ '. "Y-Yeah, um." Okay, yesterday Kurt had stuttered, and now it was him? What changed? "I-I think you are waiting for me."

The Glee kids looked at each other, and Quinn and Santana even laughed openly.

"You?" The Latina asked and crossed her arms infront of her chest. Okay. Blaine could be a bitch too.

"Well, I don't know if you are waiting for someone else too, but my friend _Devon_ said that he spoke to you and that you said I was _very_ welcome to try out?"

He had sounded surprisingly strong and confident, but in the end it sounded like a question and his hand fisted into his bag. He was ready to storm out and maybe move to a different state (England, maybe?) when Kurt stormed toward him and grabbed his arm. Hard.

"Okay, I don't know what this is - a joke?" he whispered furiously, "But it took me quite some time to convince those guys to listen to a _friend of Devon_ , and now this friend is you? You're like, the most unpopular guy in school, and I swear, if your voice is not as good as Devon told us, I will have Puck kill you!"

Blaine swallowed. Okay...

"I - don't - don't worry. I'll do my best."

"Yes, you better."

His eyes, now colder than he had ever seen them, followed him as he put down his bag. The other members and Kurt sat down on the red chairs. Most of them whispered or snickered about him and Rachel, who sat next to Kurt, sneered "Really Kurt? Are you serious?"

Blaine sat on the stool in front of the piano and began to play. After a few seconds, Finn said "Dude, really we don't need a pianist, we need a singer."

Blaine curtly stopped playing, took a deep breath ( _what am I even doing here?_ ) and then continued. Then he opened his mouth. He had originally planned to sing 'Don't Stop Me Now', but he suddenly didn't feel like it anymore.

" _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_ "

'Mad World' just felt right now. All those bad feelings, the hatred, the judgement he had to endure day for day. The sting of betrayl. But, he should have known they would react to him like this, shouldn't he? He didn't look in the direction of the others. They would either be really happy or really pissed right now.

" _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles_

 _It's a very, very mad world, mad world "_

Mad school, really. Mad glee club.

 _"Went to school and I was very nervous_

 _No one knew me, no one knew me_ "

Okay, Blaine had known the lyrics, but the more he sung, the more perfect this song seemed to be. If Kurt liked it? Would he still love his voice? The biggest part of the song, the singing boy had kept his eyes close or looked at the piano, now he raised them up from the keys and looked at Kurt, who had a straight face.

" _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles_

 _It's a very, very mad world, mad world_."

He played a little longer, to make the feelings last, and then stopped, not looking up from his hands. Had he done it right? He felt like 'Mad World' was fitting only moments before, had put all of his pain and feelings into the words his mouth had formed, and he definitely felt something.

But had the others? Had Kurt?

Blaine knew the way they normally started to join into songs and sang vocals, but when he sang?

There had been nothing.

Just... Silence.


	7. What's Your Name, Loser?

After almost a minute of silence, Blaine finally looked up -

Only to see all of the New Directions staring at him, Mercedes gaping, Brittany and Tina (and... Puck?) brushing away tears. Had it been that bad? No. That... that couldn't be it. Yes, he had been really nervous, but it hadn't felt wrong... And he hit all the notes... So then... did they like it? Or-

Before Blaine could freak out, Finn jumped up. "Dude, that was... AWESOME!"

Finn, Sam, Mike, Brittany and Tina all came towards him, where he now stood next to the piano. He didn't even realize he had stood up. They were all talking very fast, and kind of reminded Blaine of a bunch of puppies. Sam seemed positivley crazy with happiness and finally Blaine allowed himself to smile.

"Yeah, I mean, Devon told us you sound like him, but that - that was so awesome, like really, I'm so happy that you are here now!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Berry interrupted. "He's not yet a part of the team!" She got up from her seat, and the room was quiet again. "We have to discuss this further before we let him in, and -"

Now Santana interrupted. "Are you kidding, Yentl? His voice is like honey, he'd be the perfect addition to New Directions!"

' _That was it._ ' Blaine thought, his smile vanishing, as even Finn and Tina went back to their cold glares. ' _That was my happy moment. Why does it have to be over so fast?_ '

"Santana, you know very well how long we have worked on our reputation and you just want to let him intrude on this?"

"Intrude on this? I want him to be a part of the team and help us win Regionals!" the Latina said, "And I thought that was your intention too? To win Regionals? But I guess that Rachel Berry can't handle talent. What? Are you afraid that he'll kick you out of the limelight?"

The tiny brunette looked shocked. "What? N-no of course not, I am just as impressed as you are, I am just concerned for the team! He could still ruin our chances for Regionals, what if he can't focus when on stage? A good voice is not everything it takes. Maybe he can't dance!"

Santana puffed out some air and looked at Kurt.

"Hummel, what do you say?"

Blaine started to sweat, and felt his shoulders slump. Now everything depended on Kurt. If he'd let him in, his life would change forever, he was sure of it. Everything would be brighter, and better. He'd have friends and school would finally be fun, and of course then the New Directions would be his friends, his _family_ , and they would go back to being a happy bunch of nice people, like when he was here as Devon. Everything would be just great, then!

Kurt was still in his chair, Mercedes next to him. He looked reluctant, and Blaine suddenly felt a little sick. ' _He didn't like it_ '. The popular boy no longer looked the way he did when Devon was around - like a child on Christmas morning. He looked... majestically? Like a King, who decided over live and death. Blaine almost snorted about that association.

"I have to admit, his voice is pretty impressive. ("See, I told you!" "Shut up satan, he's not finished yet!") Still, I have to agree with Rachel, and you all know how much that hurts me. She has a point."

' _What point? He just said my voice is amazing, so what?_ '

"But Kurt-" Mike tried to say something, but Kurt cut him off with a wave of his hand. He really was their leader, huh?

"I know, I _know_. He's good. And we would, indeed, sound amazing together." He continued to speak, with his nose in the air.

The more they spoke about him as if he wasn't in the room, the less comfortable Blaine became. ' _What am I? A piece of meat?_ '

This audition definitely wasn't going in the direction he wanted it to.

"But look at his reputation. He's the biggest loser I can think of at this school. Everyone knows it. We have worked so long to archieve our status, I don't want it to go down within minutes because of him."

' _Okay this is getting kind of weird. I thought this is about fun and talent?_ '

"But, um, Devon said you'd let me in?!" He dared to reply.

None of the New Directions even looked at him, they just looked at Kurt, who seemed to consider his argument.

"Devon never said who you were. Listen." Kurt stood up and walked towards him, standing only inches apart. "I really like Devon, yes. And your voice probably has the ability to stop wars. But this school is a war zone - one wrong move and you go down." He gave him that pitiful 'Sorry, Santa is not real' look. "And we can't just risk all we have accomplished over this. I'm sure -"

"Woah, woah, woah, stop!" Blaine said firmly.

"Sorry?" Kurt said through gritted teeth. Yes, he loved Kurt, but he could be an ass at times. Oh no, Blaine had just dared to interrupt him. Big deal.

"I said stop it. I'm here to sing. I know I'm not on the top of the food chain, but that shouldn't matter in a _glee club_." Blaine grabbed his bag from behind, because he knew that once he told people his opinion, it was too late. He backed away slowly as he talked. He was kind of pissed off right now, so he would deal with the consequences of messing with Kurt Hummel later. He just wanted to get it out now.

"Devon told me yesterday that you weren't the arrogant _morons_ that you always seemed to be to me. That you were nice and - and reasonable and charming - But I guess that was just an act in front of _famous Devon_ , right? I know these kind of people, I deal with them everyday at school. I guess, whatever Devon told me, deep down I knew you were just the same.  
I really like singing and dancing and I thought that you do too. I thought this would be fun, that it would be nice to do it together. And that maybe, once in a _fucking_ while someone would not judge me." Oh oh. Swearing Blaine? He didn't like that version of himself. ' _I should probably calm down again.'_ "Because that happens all the time. People like you see me, and think that I'm beneath them and treat me like dirt because 'that's what people like me deserve'. I have no interest in joining a club that is merely about being cool and untouchable. So... I'll better go."

He looked at Kurt's face again, who had lowered his eyes and swallowed. When he was at the door, a voice held him back.

"Wait!"

He turned around. Speaking was Artie Abrahams, the kid in a wheelchair. He wheeled in front of Blaine and then dramatically turned around to face the rest of the group again.

"What the fuck, guys? He is totally right! Look at what happened to us. When we started Glee club, we were nothing but a bunch of-"

"Don't say it!" Kurt said (ordered).

"We were nothing but a bunch of losers. We were just like him. Well, maybe not as bad as him, but you know what I mean! We didn't care about each other's popularity or anything else, we wanted to were a club that took all the misfits and gave them a place to be.  
Look at me. Maybe you guys can just forget all that, now that we're 'cool'. You wear new clothes and act all cool and superior as if that's what you are. That doesn't work for me. I'll sit in this wheelchair my whole life, I'll _always_ be remembed for it, because that will _never_ change. However cool glee is, I'll always be judged for that."

Artie's little speech was followed by silence.

Blaine was really touched.

The boy had just stood up for him, stood up to his friends and therefore risked his own popularity and life at this school. He was confused, too.

They hadn't always been popular? _Kurt_ had been uncool?

What? Since he transferred a year ago no one had dared to say anything against one of them...

Tina agreed. "He's right, since we won Nationals last year, we're not the same anymore. We used to be glad to just have a place where we felt like we belonged. To sing. Now it's all about what we can't do anymore without hurting our reputation."

Rachel crossed her arms. " Yeah but. Wasn't that our goal? Becoming popular? So that nobody would be able to hurt us again? How cool do you think we'll be, when this loser joins?"

"Actually..." Kurt looked a bit unsure. "When we started, it was about being like fun and being happy. Tina is right. We would have never rejected someone because of their lack of popularity..."

Tina, Mercedes and Santana agreed with him. Brittany seemed to be more interested in her skirt. The boys and Quinn didn't say anything. Quinn was head cheerleader, so he suspected that she had always been popular. He didn't know about the boys, though.

"Do I have to remind all of you that -"

"Shut it, Rachel!" Finn said.

"I am sorry?! How can you speak to me that way?" The brunnette ranted, "Kurt, you can't tolerate this! Kurt? Kurt?!"

The countertenor though was busy staring at Blaine. What was he thinking? Would he allow Blaine to stay? In his club?  
While Kurt and Blaine stared at each other (it was just like Blaine had always imagined it), Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana and surprisingly Puckerman, wanted to convince Kurt to let him join.

"Kurt, Artie is right, all that 'we're so cool' shit shouldn't be in our way with Regionals."

"Really, man, think of yourself in his shoes!"

"Please, Kurt! This isn't you! You can't reject him like that!" (Ha, Blaine knew it!)

"Take some time at least."

"What if he goes to Mr Shue? He is still technically our coach. And that boy is a teacher's pet, we all know that!"

Kurt smiled half-heartedly. "You know what? Fine. You're in. Make sure to tell Devon, though. I have worked hard on this glee club, and if you destroy that, I will make sure you regret it!"

"I won't. Promise." Blaine smiled.

Some of the others came to his side and told him practically the same that Kurt had, that they didn't really like him, but that his voice was great and that he had to behave and act 'cool' now.

After that, Kurt decided to test the newbie. Which meant that he had to stand in the middle of the room while the rest sat back on the chairs and do all kinds of vocal drills.

They sang a few songs afterwards, and when he was on his way to his car, asking himself if singing with Kurt was worth that mess, he heard a high pitched voice shout;

"Hey, loser! What's your name?"

He turned around and saw the other glee kids (because, yes, he was one of them now).

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson!"

They still call him a loser. Because after all, that's still what they see him as.


	8. All Thanks To Devon

**Author's Note:**

 _Hi everyone! This Chapter is a little late I know, sorry for that, but I wasn't home and had no access to the Internet :/ Next one will come sooner!_

* * *

' _So. That's it. I'm in. I'm in Glee club. Shouldn't I feel good?_ '

Blaine got his key out of his pocket and opened the front door to his house.

He didn't feel good. At all.

He had, at first, when they were complimenting him for his performance, before the whole popularity stuff came up. They didn't like him. They liked his voice - he was only tolerated. For Regionals and then Nationals. They were using him. What was he?Their voice-whore? Would they kick him out at the end once he won them a trophy? Did they even really like his voice or did they just let him in for Devon's sake? ' _Oh God. I made it up in my head, didn't I?_ ' He could feel himself getting more and more depressed.

' _Why don't I get to be happy? It's just not fair!'I'm not a bad person!_ '

He had wanted to get into the New Directions so badly and now he was... and now what? It sucked. It totally sucked. The guys had only been nice to him before because he was famous.

' _It's all about popularity! Why does it always have to be about popularity?_ '

And Kurt? Blaine had hoped he would stand up for him, but no. In the end he had only let him in because of... His voice? (Was it so bad then? For his talent? That was good, right? A step in the right direction?) Or because he 'knew Devon'? (And in that case, he DID know him. He even _was_ him.) But it all felt so wrong. He felt... Hurt? Tired? Used? Emotionally raped? Nothing seemed to describe it right.

"Blaine, honey?" His mother called out as she slowly approached him.

"Hm?" He replied, not even looking up from where he was staring on the floor.

"Is... Did something happen at school you want to talk about?"

His mother sounded as if speaking to a hurt animal. Blaine decided to be a good son and finally he looked up. He realized that he hadn't moved for several minutes, still standing at door, keys and jacket in his hand. He shook the bad feelings off and smiled at his mom. "No, everything is good. I'm good."

He hung his jacket on the coatrack and put his bag down. His mother looked at him with that special "mom-look" that all mothers seem to learn the moment they give birth. The one that told you to stop pretending and tell them exactly what's wrong, because they already knew something was up.

"Blaine that bag can't stay there - take it up into your room and then come into the kitchen. Would you like tea or some hot chocolate?" Oh, Blaine knew that tone. He had no choice whatsoever.

"Um, tea please." He had to record a video today and tea would be better for his voice.

"Good. I'll go put the kettle on."

Apparently it was Blaine's lucky day, because his mother didn't insist on a 'talk'. She made sure that he drank his tea and ate a snack before sending him up his room to finish his homework. There wasn't any, but Blaine didn't tell her.  
She was always so kind hearted. So caring. Blaine didn't know himself why he hadn't come out to her yet. He was just afraid that she wouldn't be so accepting when it came to his sexuality. She wanted grandchildren so badly, and a daughter-in-law and... Even though she had a big heart, she still wanted a perfect family. Well, as perfect as it could be. But Blaine, her little, perfect son being gay?

He was afraid of her reaction because he didn't think it would be positive.

He used the rest of the evening to sulk in his room, ignoring the Devon-video that was due today, and instead made up some story about a friend needing help. Of course he didn't want to upset his fans and posted a video of the YouTube duo Wezzy&Dave, old friends of his and quite funny guys. He often wished they hadn't moved. Or that they'd taken him with them. In their earlier days, the older boys had been like brothers to him, people that he felt safe with, even safer than when he was with Cooper. They were his idols and had played a big part in him creating a YouTube account.

Blaine went to bed early, hoping to forget all the negative feelings this day had brought up and already dreading school tomorrow.

When the geeky boy made his way to the auditorium on Wednesday, he wasn't in a very good mood. It was the exact opposite. During the drive to school he had been _almost_ positive, telling himself that the day would be great and that he would make friends in glee club and that the bullies would now be afraid to hurt him. That he would be at least a bit popular now.  
But nothing had changed. He had been shoved into lockers and been laughed at and mocked and everything was just awful. He had hoped that the glee kids would help him, now that he was one of them, but no. Puckeman and Evans had seen how he was harassed, and had done nothing.

' _I should have known. How could I be popular? I'm not funny, I'm not good looking, and no one likes me. My voice won't change that. The only reason I'm popular on YouTube is that they don't know my true self. I bet they'd hate me too._ '

In his misery he didn't notice that someone was standing at the auditorium door, and suddenly crashed into the student. Shocked, he looked up and into Kurt Hummel's face.

' _Yep. Because today wasn't bad enough._ '

Before Blaine got the chance to apologize, said boy gave him a mean look and turned around, leaving him alone at the door. He could see all the glee kids taking their seats except for Rachel, who was standing on the stage and talked rapidly to three boys that Blaine didn't know. Maybe they were in the technology club and she was giving them instructions on how she wanted the lights arranged or something. He sighed and went down the stairs and sat next to Artie.

"Uhm," he said, turning toward the other boy, "I saw on the noticeboard that we're meeting here today - but I don't really get why?"

Artie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's kind of a thing we do, we sing about feelings and stuff that bothers us or makes us really happy. So, whenever someone wants to, they can sing a song to all of us here in the auditorium. It's often Rachel, because... Well she's a diva."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine smiled lightly. He couldn't help but imagine Kurt calling all of them in here to sing a love song. To Blaine, of course. "I am just the same. I mean, I like to sing to express my feelings. And, uh, thanks, for not ignoring me." He smiled at the boy. Maybe he had already found his first friend in glee club. Artie had always been nice to him, he had stood up for him.

"It's necessary. We want to win, and you're good. Don't read too much into it."

' _Perfect. So they still don't like me. I'm really just here because they think they could use my voice._ '

After listening to Rachel's solo version of "Don't Speak" that was obviously for Finn, who was sweating under the stare of his new girlfriend Quinn, Blaine's mood was down again. Was one friend too much to ask for? Stupid hopes. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that no one liked him? Why-

"Hey!" Kurt's high pitched voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts and he looked up from where he was fiddling with his hands.

"You listen to me when I'm talking, is that clear? We're not here for fun, we actually want to achieve something. If you don't get that, then leave. I don't care if you go crying to Mr Shue or whatever nerds do in their free time, but when in glee you'll do what I say, when I say it. No daydreaming." The countertenor said in a firm, cold voice.

Blaine swallowed and nodded.

School was over fast after that.

When he came home, he didn't even look at his mother who stood in the kitchen and stormed upstairs. When he entered his room, he tossed his bag in the corner and just stood there for a few seconds, in the quiet of his room before he laid on his bed and curled up.

"Blaine?" He heard his mother call, but he didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath and responded with a short "yes, just tired." Blaine prayed that his mother would let it be. A few minutes later though, his mother opened the door and said, with a stern voice, "Forget it, young man, we're talking about this. Come on!"

Then she turned around and Blaine followed her to the kitchen after another minute, sulking.  
When he arrived, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of hot tea in front of her. Blaine silently sat across from her and took his tea. He felt the warmth in his hands and took a sip. It was piping hot, but it tasted like heaven. His mother always knew what he needed...  
The brunette woman started to silently hum while Blaine drank, and swayed a little with the music.

"Mom!"

"What?" She smiled. "I always sang that for you when you were little and something got you down, remember?"

"Yes. And I am not little anymore, I'm 16."

She looked him at him, a serious expression on her face. "But you are sad."

Blaine decided to say nothing and looked down at his hands instead.

"Can I ask you something?"

He made a movement that could be interpreted as a 'yes' or a 'no', so his mother decided to just go for it.

"Yesterday you told me about your plan to audition. Did you get in?"

She only got a nod as an answer. "Hmh. And are you happy about it?" was the next question.

Her son put his head into his hands, and looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Oh, Blaine!"

"I don't know Mom. I know I should be," he laughed sadly, "I m-mean I'm in! I'm in the most popular club in school, but... I can't be really happy about it. I feel like I don't deserve it."

"Because of what?"

"Well, I mean I did audition, but if it weren't for Devon, I would have never gotten in!"

"But they like Devon for his voice, too, right?"

Blaine thought about that a moment. "Dunno. Maybe they just like him because he's famous."

"But they don't know you're him, and they still let you join."

"Only because he thinks I can win them Nationals."

His mother took his hand in hers. "But honey, that's great! So they want you in there for your voice! It's a part of you."

"Yeah, but... I don't know. He -they, they just... Accept me. I want them to... Like me, you know? And-" His Mothers eyes widened.

"Blaine... Is this about... A _boy_?"


	9. Mom?

**Author's Note:**

HI guys! I'm back with a new Chapter, wich I hope you will enjoy.

By the way, THANK YOU for all the Favourites and Reviews and stuff, it really, really makes me happy :D

* * *

' _A boy? Why would my mother think this? Have I slipped up? When? Why?_ '

"What?" He pulled back his hand from his mother's with a shocked expression.

"Honey..." He could feel his face reddening and he started to panic. She couldn't know, she wouldn't understand, he _had_ to deny it-

"No, Mom, that's... _What_ made you even think I was - I mean, no -" _she'll hate me she'll hate me she can't hate me!_ In his panic he started to scream at his mother. "How can you just-"

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" his mother yelled. "You will not shout at me in this house. In fact, you will never talk to me in that tone again. Are we clear?"

Blaine averted his eyes and nodded. ' _How can she know? I never even told her I'm gay... What will she think of me? Oh god, what if she tells me to leave? If she... If she hates me for it? Oh my god - she can't hate me! I need her, I could never-_ '

"Baby... Blaine. Come here please." She said in a very soft and controlled voice.

He looked up at his mother. ' _If she hates me now... I don't know what I would do._ '  
With his head bent, he took a few steps forward. When did he even stand up? It must have happened when he had _screamed at his mother._ Oh god. It was all over now, wasn't it? His mother sighed, and closed the gap, holding her son in her arms. Blaine tensed as soon as he felt her presence around her. This was it. She would tell him that being gay was wrong. That she didn't want that in her family. That he wasn't her son anymore. He wouldn't ever have this again.  
What had he done that she knew?  
Had he said anything?

"...Blaine?" she whispered.

It sounded so kind. But he knew his mother; she could go from 'I-am-the-nicest-person-in-the-world' to 'if-you-don't-immediately-do-what-I-want-I-will-make-sure-you-never-see-sunlight-again' in less than two seconds.

"You know," she said, loosening her arms. "I told you I will always love you. That's what mothers do, but still..."

(He did NOT tear up, that was... Not tears!)

"I am really disappointed in you, Blaine Devon Anderson."

' _Where will I go? I have no friends. The glee kids? Maybe one of them will let me live with them for a few days? They say they need me! Ha, yeah, in my dreams.'_

"I mean, I've had my suspicions for a while now, but I was never sure."

' _Oh god, I'll be homeless. I'm going to sleep on the streets. What about school! And I just got into Glee! Maybe I can move in with someone as Devon? People would beg me to move in with them, wouldn't they? But for how long? Oh god I can't be homeless, I'm 16!_ '

"Blaine!" The voice that spoke to him now wasn't the kind, soothing one he was used to hear from his mother. It was firm and cold and unfamiliar. "Stop crying and man up!"

" 'M not..." He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. And okay, maybe he _was_ crying, but the situation was overwhelming and already far too embarrassing without him acting like a baby.

"So, what did you think? What did you think would happen when I found out? How long did you think you could keep this up?"

' _Deep breaths, Blaine.'_

"Blaine."

"Don't go all soft on me!" ' _That sounds to much like you love me!'_ He backed away from his mother. "Come on, scream at me! I know you want to. Tell me it's wrong!" He wanted to be strong about this, but he couldn't stand the stare his mother was giving him. In shame, he lowered his head.

"Honey, it's okay, hey Blaine!"

She pulled him in her arms again. Had she been too hard on her son? "Baby it's alright, why are you crying? It's okay, shh." She rubbed his back soothingly, hoping that Blaine would tell her what's wrong.

"I-I-I love you, Mom, p-please don't - don't hate me please!"

"Hate you? Blaine, never - never, ever could I hate you!"

"But-" he hiccuped, "you just s-said that you-"

"No, baby, no! You got me wrong." She kissed her sons head. "I don't hate you. Never, do you hear me? I was just waiting for you to confess to me for so long..."

She looked into his eyes and cupped his face with her hands.

"It is all good, Blaine. I'm not upset that you are gay, you are still perfect. I was a just a little disappointed that you never told me." His mother explained and rubbed away his tears with her thumb.

Blaine stopped crying (he was a man, after all). His mother didn't hate him? "That... That's what you were angry about? That I didn't tell you? Not about me being... Gay?" He sniffled. He had been so sure she would have a problem with his sexuality...

"Mhm. Honey, what did you think I'd do? Kick you out? I thought we had a rather good relationship."

"We do, Mom." Blaine smiled. ' _We do, don't we? It's all good._ '

"Next time, I want you to tell me these kind of things. Okay, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled again.

"Yes, Mom." He would. And it would be okay.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Always, ok? So now, who is he?"

After Blaine had given up on keeping his private life a secret and revealed his interest in Kurt, his mother sent him up to his room. She had even agreed that he could stay home the next day! That had never happened before... But, on the other hand he was sure he had never cried like that before - well, not in the past few years at least.  
Blaine really didn't feel like doing a video today. His voice was ruined from the whole crying thing and even though no one would see his red eyes behind the sunglasses, they didn't increase his comfort level.

' _Well, I'll have to do it. I am disappointing enough people as it is_.'

So he took a nice, long shower and an hour later YouTube legend Devon was sitting in front of his camera. He took a deep breath and started a new video.

"Hello, everyone! As I told you, I was helping out a friend yesterday! It was pretty funny and..."

Okay, even Blaine himself could hear that he sounded off. ' _Where is my usual enthusiastic self?_ ' He closed his eyes and thought of something good.

' _I am kissing Kurt Hummel. We have just sung a romantic song, maybe a musical number, and all the cool kids are jealous of me, because now I am popular AND smart. And we are boyfriends. And Kurt has stopped being an asshole..._  
 _And Wes and David are there too, cheering because they are proud of me. I mean, in all their texts they said I should go for it... but then again, maybe if they knew how shitty Kurt is acting, they wouldn't. They'd probably tell me to stop being bullied by those glee kids._  
 _After they would stop freaking out when they realise I am Devon. It's kind of weird to keep hiding from them in this way. Especially seeing as how I only became Devon to make them proud in the first place. Wow, that must have sounded creepy._ '

The thought of his friends finding out about his secret Identity made him laugh. Smiling, he started the camera again.

"Hi guys!" Now THAT sounded like him!  
"I hope you're all as happy as I am right now? I told you that I helped out a friend yesterday right? If you hadn't heard, and would like to get all my latest news, here," he motioned to his upper body, where he would later add a link to his blog,"is my blog. Go check it out!"

He leaned back a bit. "Anyways. Yesterday. It was really fun, we worked in her garden for a few hours, but it got late and so I am afraid I got sick... So no song today, I'm sorry." He made a sad face.

"But - I promise two songs tomorrow!"

Blaine started Internet-talk afterwards. He invented that word himself, and was very proud on it. Today, his internet-talk consisted of video recommendations (YouTubers he liked, Wezzy&Dave being one of them) and answered comments he got on earlier videos. After 15 minutes, he decided that it was enough for today, and reached out his hand towards the off button, when he remembered something else.

"Oh, and when one of you thinks of a specific request for a song, write them down in the videos' comments or on my blog!"

Now that the YouTuber was finished, he cut his video, added a few links to his blog and the videos he talked about, and uploaded. Then, he sat down on a comfortable armchair which he put in the basement to make it look more lived in, and opened his blog on his phone. While he was checking the newest comments, a new message popped up.

His blog was hosted on a very popular network - anyone could create a profile or a blog and then follow people. With his Devon blog he followed no one because he didn't even want the blog in the first place. And he had blocked personal messages for everyone with a few exceptions. Maybe that would change once he finished school, when he would concentrate on being Devon and make a living out of it. _Maybe_ he would even get a Twitter.

 **Wezzy &Dave (1 message)**

Wesley and Dave had contacted Devon? He clicked ' **open** ' and a huge smile appeared once he read the message.


	10. Preview

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! I'm back fast this time, I know. Starting from now, if there aren't any real-life Problems, I'll post every Monday, though maybe there'll be extras sometimes...

Anyways, enjoy this (short, I know) Chapter! I'm always happy about Reviews!

* * *

 **Wezzy &Dave:**  
 **Hi Dev, how are you doing? We have a few days until our big meet 'n greet in Ohio and have been invited to visit a friend in Ohio over the weekend. Any chance we can meet up?  
** **Answer!**

Blaine wasn't sure how to feel about the news. On the one hand, he was happy because he would see his friends again - on the other hand, why are they only telling him _now_ that they were coming?

' _Last week they told me they wouldn't arrive before next Thursday...?!_ '

Wesley and David were pretty famous, and thus busy people. However, they had always made time for Blaine.

The original plan had been to meet them as Devon on Friday and do a video together, then appear as Blaine at their meet n greet backstage.  
And now they plan to come sooner and didn't tell him until the last minute? He checked his phone again, hopeful that there would be a text message from one of them, but no.

Another question came to his mind - Where were they staying? ' _I didn't know they still had other contacts in this area?_ '

When the YouTubers had decided to leave Ohio, Blaine had been devastated. At that point of his life, he had no one except for hismotherand his two friends. After the... situation at their old school, it had been difficult for him to see them leave, but he understood their desire for stardom. They wanted to move to New York, and once they arrived, their fame had only increased. They made more than enough money to live from their videos. They made a lot of people very happy, and Blaine couldn't help but wish to be like them! So he created Devon. He had never told them about it, though. What if they thought he was bad? Or they would tell him to stop because it was their idea first? No, he couldn't tell them. When he got really famous through it, he had gained some confidence and contacted them - as Devon. Not as Blaine, as he should probably have, because now he had best friends who didn't know about the probably best part of him. They got along great with Devon - of course they did, Blaine knew his friends.

Right now the boys made a tour through America, and had met fans everywhere. They decided to use this chance to come home and meet their parents and Blaine for a few days.

' _No, there has to be an explanation for this... I'm sure of it.'_ They were friends for years now, since David had tutored him in maths in middle school... There was no way they would try to avoid him now.

So, still happy about the earlier meet up, he replied.

 **Devon.A-the-blogger:**  
 **Hi you two,**  
 **Yeah of course, it'll be good to see you in person again. Maybe then we can plan our little crossover? I'm free the entire week.**

Apparently, the other boys were online right now, because not even a minutelater, the answer arrived.

 **Wezzy &Dave:**  
 **Alright, what about Friday? We'll arrive tomorrow and will need the day to catch up with some people and everything. U free?**

 **Devon.A-the-blogger:**  
 **Sure, have no plans. Just tell me where we'll meet.**

' _Catch up with some people? Maybe they mean me?! As Blaine? But... I don't know about anything?!_ ' Somehow nervous, Blaine wrote a text message to Wesley on his phone.

 **-Hey, just wanted to make sure there is no change in plans? Blaine.**

No, that... That sounded to suspicious.

 **-Hi Wes, is everything okay? See you next week, right?**

He erased the words again. He had to sound more... Natural.

 **-Hey Wes, I'm looking forward to next week! School's rough again :/ xD**

Yeah, that was... Better, somehow.


	11. Conversations

**Author's Note:**

So, here we go. I hope you'll enjoy this Chapter! If you do, maybe leave a Review, I'm always happy to read those! At this point, thanks to everybody who already did!

* * *

When Blaine didn't recieve a text back immediatly, he started to panic. Did they find it suspicious that Blaine asked right after they spoke with Devon? Were they debating whether they should tell him the truth about when they were arriving in Ohio or not? Or maybe they were still logged on their computer as Wezzy&Dave and didn't see the message from Blaine, talking about plans with Devon maybe?

After a few minutes of waiting, his phone buzzed with a new message. It was from Wesley!

 **-Hey B, everything's still as planned. Why?**

... Blaine was a little disturbed by the message. So they... Did what, exactly? Lie to him? Did not want to spend more time with him? Were keeping things from him? What if they didn't want to spend more time with him because he annoyed them? He often talked to them about his problems, but what if they weren't interested in them? ' _Oh god, I'm always whining about things when we talk... I'm acting like a baby, of course they don't want to listen to me talking about my shitty life all the time... No wonder they prefer me as Devon...'_

Blaine tossed his phone into the corner of his room. This wasn't fair. He wasn't perfect, he knew that very well. But he wasn't that bad, was he? But then why does nobody like me? _'They all want Devon, Blaine doesn't matter to anyone. Except my mom...'_

His phone buzzed again, but he didn't bother looking at it.

Instead he decided to enjoy the rest of his evening as Devon, forgetting about his miserable self.  
He returned to his computer and opened the browser, which immediately opened his blog. He clicked log in and spend the next hours scrolling through comments from his fans, who loved him. No. Loved Devon. But he was Devon. Right? He scrolled a little further, not realizing how much time had passed and for once not caring, because he didn't have to go to school the next day anyway.

 **Gaga4Anderson:** Blaine couldn't help but grin at the name. Someone was _really_ into him...

 **Hi Devon! It's me, Kurt Hummel! I don't know if you remember me, but I'm the lead singer of the New Directions at McKinley High?! Anyways, I thought, maybe, you could dedicate a song to me? I will leave it up to you to decide wich one :D I hope thats not too much to ask for?  
** **-Kurt**

Blaine scuffed. _'So as Blaine I'm shit for him, but as Devon he wants me to sing for him? Cruel world, really.'_

Still, maybe he would. He was always at his best when he sang about stuff that affected him personally... He'd have to think about the perfect song.

Some time past midnight, he wrote a new post.

 **Devon.a-the-blogger:**  
 **Hey Everybody! So, as some of you will remember, my friends Wezzy &Dave, (he linked their channel on their names) have the idea to produce a kind of crossover video. How do you guys feel about it? Tell meee!**  
 **Devon**

He just needed some kind of encouragement right now, and he knew his fans wouldn't let him down.  
After not even two minutes, the first answers appeared on the screen.

 **Theyre like - SO COOL! Of course you shuold!**

 **I love you all three! Yes yes yes**

 **You'd totally break Tumblr**

 **Ya such a cutie Dev! Yes! I just looked them up, you'd make the perfect video, I'm sure!**

Blaine smiled. It felt so nice to read those words. To be praised, to be loved by people who didn't even know him. And for the first time in a long time, Blaine didn't overthink things. He didn't wonder about the what if's. This night, when he got to bed after wishing his mother good night, he felt content. Happy. And if a few strangers who didn't even know his real name were the reason of that, then so be it.

When Blaine woke up Thursday morning, things looked a bit different - the clock on his nightstand said 9:23.

9:23! On a Thursday morning.

9:23 on a SCHOOLDAY!

He panicked, ran into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and felt some kind of emotion that he normally suppressed when he wasn't boxing. (Blaine doesnt have a nice school life, still he is always calm and doesnt want to fight, or lose his temper, when he's boxing he lets it all out). Why hadn't his mother woken him up?! He stared at himself in the mirror, furiously moving his toothbrush.  
Did she do this with some kind of intention? Did she want to sabotage his good reputation with the teachers? Did she want to embarrass him?  
His hand stopped. ' _What if something happened? Oh my god, what if she's had a... a heart attack or something and I'm standing here thinking stuff like this when she -'  
_ He closed his eyes when he remembered - the kind-of-fight, the coming-out, the promise of his mother that he could stay home today.

The boy let out a sigh and spit out the rest of the toothpaste. He cleaned his mouth, left the bathroom, and fell into his bed again.  
He just lay there for a while, losing himself in his thoughts, in ideas for songs to cover, worries about his friends who apparently didn't want to tell him that they're staying in Ohio longer and about the New Directions.

When he realized he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, he got up and ran into the basement quietly to grab his phone from where it was still lying on the floor after he had thrown it the evening before. He ran up again and unlocked it and stared at the reason he had thrown it to the ground in first place.

 **-Hey, yeah everything still as planned. Why?**

Except that now, there were more texts.

 **-Hey, B. Answer so I know you're not dead.**

 **-Did you make other plans? Can we not meet? We miss you though :(**

There was a picture of Wes and Dave, both looking like sad puppies next, and Blaine felt stupid. ' _What if they don't mean it? What if they mean it? Urgh, why does this have to be so complicated?_ '

He wrote back now, he didn't mean to worry them unnecessarily.

 **-no, don't worry guys. Just wanted to make sure :p**

He pressed send and wanted to close messages, but then realized that there were three more texts now, from an unknown number.

 **-I swear, if you don't show up within the next three minutes, I'll throw you out of glee.**

The message had been send 19 minutes ago. He swallowed, and scrolled down.

 **-that's it. Don't come here again. You're out.**

His head felt kind of numb and he couldn't breath smoothly. Even though there was no name under the messages, and he didn't know for sure who the number belonged to, it didn't take a genius to figure out they were probably from Kurt. Of course he didn't tell him who he was. People _knew_ Kurt Hummel. With stiff fingers he scrolled down once more.  
Nothing. That was it.  
He was out...

Blaine closed his eyes. No. That couldn't be it, could it? He had already gone through a lot of stuff because of this club, he couldn't be out before he was really in!

He tried to scroll down again, but it didn't work. He took a deep breath, and opened the third message, again, from an unknown number, this one sent 5 minutes ago.

 **-Hey, it's Finn. We should have had first period together, and you weren't there, so you're probably ill or something. I managed to convince Kurt not to throw you out, so just get healthy soon. He hates it when someone doesn't show up. Hope your voice is okay.**

Alright. It was alright. He was still in.

He didn't feel better.

Blaine laid in bed a little longer, until he decided that it wouldn't help anyone if he worried about this any longer. He wasn't at school today, so he shouldn't have to think about it at all.

He refused to answer Kurt right now (he was kind of afraid that he'd be bitchy) so he answered Finn instead.

 **-Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Is there anything I should prepare?**

Then he opened his browser to check on his blog, his fans' reaction to the post he had made last night. There were quite a lot new comments, almost all of them positive. And, Blaine realized, there was a group of them that ended with NDMH. A large group.  
He didn't now what to make of it, so he googled it. There were no results.

 **Devon.a-the-blogger**  
 **Hi everyone! What does NDMH mean? I fell kinda stupid for not knowing... And I don't like it xD**

Again, it didn't take long for his fans to answer.

 **Don't know... Maybe it's an Internet movement?**

 **Sound weird.**

 **Never Don't Make Hotdogs?**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you have an Idea what it is, then write it down in the Reviews! If it's right, there will be a surprise!**


	12. Bonus Chapter

Hi guys!  
I guess the questions wasn't that hard to answer, since a lot of you actually figured it out!

This Chapter is the first one that isn't from Blaines POV, so I hope you'll still like it!

* * *

The phone only rang once before it was picked up.  
"Oh. My. God."  
"I know!"  
"He actually saw it!"  
"I _know_!"  
"I mean, he even _mentioned_ it!"  
"Kurt I _know!_ "  
"I just... Oh god, do you think he remembers us?"  
"Of course he does, Kurt."  
"Do you - do you think he's read my comment? Do you think he knows who I am? Rachel, I think I'm going to faint if he did, I'm not sure -"  
"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. I'm sure he read it, I mean, he really cares about his fans, and even though there are a lot of other fans and comments, he must have read yours, I mean you uploaded it at 10:20, that's when he normally is online and reading comments, so the chance that he did is very high."  
"Yeah I know."  
"See? And he must have read a lot of comments lately when he asked about NDMH, so."  
"Oh god, Rach, when we tell him it's New Directions, do you think he'll realize how much we love him and meet with us again? And then he'll see how perfect we would be together and we'll start dating and after I graduate, we'll move to New York and share a flat with Wezzy&Dave and we'll all be best friends, and I can go to NYADA and get famous too... I bet he'd be such a sweet boyfriend..."  
"Yeah and at the weekends we can all meet for coffee and I'll get my first big role in Funny Girl and we can do meet n greets in Ohio later like Wezzy&Dave and everyone will be _so_ jealous..."  
"Devon is... He's just such a good person, you know?"  
"Yeah."  
"I mean, it's not even that he's just a good singer and performer, you know? I mean, of course he is, but he's also... He's a _good guy_ , Rachel. He was so kind and gentle and so... So nice when he was with us you know? He's only deserving the best in live. Which is me."  
"He really is. Remember that one time, when that girl wrote to him that she's got Bulimia and he told her in the video that everyone is perfect and worth being loved and everyone is perfect and he did that Pink number?"  
"Yes! That was so good!"  
"I can still hear him singing that one..."  
"You're right, that was so great! Now I have to re-watch it!"  
"I know what you mean. I've heard his version of 'So What' 76 times, and there was a week where I didn't listen to anything but 'Bohemian Rhapsody' because of Devon. It just inspires me so much..."  
"Do you think... I just remembered that he said that he knew how she felt. About herself not being good enough? So... Do you think he got... Got treated badly? In school maybe? Or by his family?"  
"But who would be mean to _Devon_?"  
"Yeah, I know Rachel, I mean, when a human being as perfect as Devon would be in our school, I'd make sure he only got the best of all."  
"I can't imagine him sad, can you?"  
"I bet he still looks perfect when he cries."  
"I bet he looks perfect doing anything."  
"Leave it, Rach, he's gay and you have a boyfriend. A shitty one, but still, Devon's mine!"  
"Hey, he's not shitty!"  
"Well, he was an ass today."

"..."  
"Kurt, about today-"  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
"But I really think-"  
"Rachel, no! I-"  
"Kurt, we need this boy! We need him and you know it."  
"Yeah, yeah... He's not that good though.."  
"He is. And you know how much it hurts me to admit that, but with you and him singing a duet together, we'll have an even bigger change to win this year than we have with you and _me_. Although I think that I should still do a solo, maybe afterwards, or we could always - Never mind. But you see where I'm coming from, right?"  
"Yes. Yes, I know."  
"Good."  
"But I _really_ don't want to sing with that loser."  
"I know."  
"And just... When Andrew and Chris came in today and said that stuff about Glee being so uncool that even _that_ loser didn't show up, I-"  
"But you know that's not how it is right?"  
"Yes. They're stupid and... In the end we're still a lot more popular than the football team is, but... I just can't-"  
"And we all know that. But it _was_ a little bit inappropriate. Even if he's a loser."  
"Okay, can we continue to talk about Devon now?"  
"I guess."


	13. Friends and Lies

**FunnyRachel:  
** **It's New Directions McKinley High. We decided to use it so you would know it's us! All of us do it now. NDMH**

' _Yeah, I'm the only one who doesn't know. Good to know I'm not a part of the team._ ' Still, he looked up some of the comments again, this time looking on the user names - maybe he could figure out who they were?

 _'Alright, thie first one is really easy... I mean FunnyRachel? She could have been more creative.'_

 **Vampire324:  
** **Yes, definitely! It's good to see some Asian power on YouTube! NDMH**

 _'Maybe Tina? Probably. It'd be weird if it was Mike.'_

Sexyfangirl:

OH GOD, that would be so perfect! I'm definetly interested, if you guys are interested in some -

Blaine stopped at that point. _'Alright, I'm not gonna think about this one...'_

 **Toastie:  
** **when I first heard you were friends I looked them up, and they're some kind of idol now! NDMH**

 _'Toastie? What the... I'd say Brittany. Or Sam. Yeah, probably one of them.'_

They were all similar, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. He kind of felt like he had to stand up to them, and their approval made him kind of itch for something the boy didn't understand...

' _Never mind, Blaine. Don't let them hold you back. You'll do your thing now, don't let them get in the way of it!_ ' He didn't know where this attitude came from, but he intended to keep it.

So he plugged his phone into the charger and went into the bathroom to shower - there was no need to look like Blaine today. At 11 he came downstairs to his mother who sat in the living room, typing on her computer. He had learnt with time that it was never good to interrupt her while she was writing, so he silently made his way into the kitchen.  
His mother was an author, and she made a lot of money with it, but she needed silence when the inspiration hit her, so 'the words can evolve into a story that flows through people's minds'. Blaine didn't really understand, but pfft. Artist.

After he had made himself breakfast, he disappeared to the basement, where he set everything up. He dressed in some Devon clothes and picked up the sunglasses which lay on the desk. He had come up with the perfect song to do for Kurt. Then afterwards, he'd sing Last Friday Night as his regular song. It would create a happier atmosphere.

He started warming up his voice and sang the lyrics to practice. He knew both songs by heart, but he hated having to record two times or more, because that feeling, that raw emotion that he wanted to show people hardly ever came twice.  
When he felt ready, he started to record.

"Hi! I hope you all do well? I'm sorry again there was no song yesterday, but, as promised, you'll get more today!" He gently began to strum his guitar. "Anyways, last week I met a few fans and one of them begged (yes, he used this word on purpose) me to do a song for him." He scrunched up his face and shrugged in a I-can't-help-it-he-is-desperate kind of way. Was he mean? He hoped so. "So, Kurt. This song is for you, I hope you'll think about it!"

He closed his eyes to get into the song and then opened his mouth.

" _Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live oh_

 _Take, take, take it all, but you never give"_

It just wasn't fair. Kurt was so popular and so cool and _perfect_ and... No, he wasn't. The way he acted just wasn't fair.

 _"I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

 _You tossed it in the trash, you did_

 _To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause_

 _What you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya, yeah  
Throw my head on a blade for ya yeah, yeah"_

 _'I fucking joined glee for you!'_ The boy sang and sang, and lost himself in the lyrics, not realising how his guitar play got more intense with every word.

 _"Yes, I would die for ya baby  
_

 _But you won't do the same_

 _No, no, no, no  
_

 _Black, black, black and blue,_

 _Beat me 'til I'm numb,_

 _Tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from"_

 _"I'd catch a grenade for ya yeah, yeah  
_

 _Throw my head on a blade for ya yeah, yeah_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for ya yeah, yeah_

 _You know I'd do anything for ya yeah, yeah"  
_

He slowly came back from his haze, and softened his crunched (is it crunched?) face.

 _"Yes, I would die for ya baby..."_

The curly haired boy was silent for a few seconds, and then looked up in the camera again, feeling a bit high with all the emotions he had felt when he performed this song.

"Wow." He half grinned. "Uh, yeah, I wanted to do that song for a while now, and so, yeah. That was 'Greande' from Bruno Mars, and. That was for you, Kurt. Never mind, there's another song I have promised to sing for all of you, because well, I said so." Now there was a full blown grin on his face, as he strummed the familiar rhythm.

"Alright, next one: Last Friday Night, I won't tell who the song is from, because if you don't know that, then you're personally offending me!

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbecue

This a hickey or a bruise?

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday Night..."

This time while singing, he got lost a little again, but not in a melancholic I-love-you-please-love-me-back-please-stop-being-an-asshole kind of way, but in a good way.  
He made silly faces and had fun, he enjoyed himself. 'I wish I could always feel like this.'

After the end of the song, he said goodbye and uploaded the video for the next 15 minutes. He was really pleased with himself. Actually, he couldn't remember when he had been _this_ pleased with himself.

He was a little sweaty, but he didn't care. He was in a kind of bliss that he hadn't felt in so long and he intended riding it out as long as he could. He made his way up to his room and sat down on his bed, just smiling goofily for a while. He grabbed his phone again, because he was sure that by now there had to be the first comments posted, and really, he had about 2,500 clicks after 25 minutes. At this moment, Blaine was sure that if he would smile any wider, his face would rip in two.

 **You're awesome!**

 **Who's Kurt?**

 **I LOVE THESE SONGS! AND YOU! AND KATY PEREY**

 **Who's that second song from? ;)**

 **Hey, who's this Kurt guy?**

 **Wow okay, there was so much emotion! You're awesome!**

 **Hey, last Friday night, I love all songs from Kesha xD**

 **I CANT BELIEVE YOU REALLY SUNG FOR HIM! HES NEARLY FAINTING! NDMH**

Okay. By now the point was reached where Blaine was more than pleased with himself. He had done everything right.

'I'm like. YouTube Spiderman. Damn. I'm so good! I definitely deserve ice cream!'

He ruffled his hair again, and then stood up, his sunglasses still on his nose, and made his way downstairs, happily humming the tunes to Last Friday Night.

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, already halfway on his way into the kitchen, he saw his mother standing in the front door.

"Oh, hi Mom. Who's there?" His mother turned around, a big smile on her face, and then he saw.

Wesley and David, both leaning down to pick up the baggage by their feed, also grinning - "Hi Blaine! Surprise!" - until they looked up and -

"Oh."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hi! I am right now at an international filmcamp - and there is no Wlan. So, I'll be back at the end of next week, but sadly, because of this I don't now if I can upload on Monday. There IS going to be a Chapter next week though!


	14. Busted

**Authors Note:**

Hey people! I made it in time :D

I hope you'll enjoy the Chapter - let me know what you thought about it later!

* * *

"Oh." Wes said.

"Oh, indeed." David added.

Blaine said nothing. He just stared at his two best friends through his sunglasses, not moving an inch.  
The sunglasses, that only Devon wore. With his curls wild and in his slightly too big, grey jacket and washed out jeans - his Devon clothes.  
He swallowed, opened his mouth and then closed it again. What to say?  
He blinked a few times, and threw up his right arm as if to say ' _Well. Shit,_ ' which was exactly what was going on in his mind right now.

Wes and Dave didn't move, didn't say anything, didn't do anything to break the silence. So Blaine did the only thing he could think of. He ran away. He turned around and made his way upstairs, as fast as he could manage without falling on his face, ran into his room and shut the door closed.

He just stood there for a few seconds, his heavy breaths the only noise in the room and his head empty.  
Finally, a question made its way in his head. ' _What should I do now?_ '  
The first one was followed by others quickly, ' _Did they really recognize me? Maybe they just think I looked different? No, they met Devon in person before, they have to know by now. Did mom tell them? Oh god, what will they think? Do they hate me now? What should I do?_ '  
Blaine hid his face in his hands, willing the panic away and breathing in and out slowly. A panic attack wouldn't help him. ' _Alright. Think logically. Hey. At least they didn't lie to me. They just didn't tell me so they could surprise me. So that's good right? They were always honest with me and I lied to them. For over a year now. Brilliant._ '  
He let out a groan. ' _Maybe I should just go downstairs again and be honest for once in my life._ '

The boy let out a breath again and turned around, his hand already on the door, when there was a knock.

' _Calm down, Blaine._ '

He opened the door, and looked at Wesley and David, who both had stern expressions on their faces.

"So..." he mumbled, and made a step back so his friends could come inside his bedroom. But they didn't, the only movement was David, who crossed his arm. ' _Oh right, David can be a bitch if he wants to be._ '

Blaine swallowed. "Guys, I-"

"So, Blaine." Wesley interrupted him. "Or should I call you Devon?" Blaine didn't know what it was, but Wes sounded weird. Maybe it was just the big, fat disappointed look on his face that made it hard to talk.

"Guys..." He hadn't felt this badly ever. When the New Directions were mean or the jocks bullied him, he always knew that there were people who supported him, people who liked him the way he really was. Now these people were mad at him, because he lied to them. He betrayed them.

"Guys, what?" Wesley asked. "Guys, I lied to you? Guys I -" Wesley was interrupted by David, who burst into laughter, and started laughing.

"I'm so-sorry, Wes, I couldn't - hold it in!" David looked as if he might piss himself. Wesley didn't seem to mind at all, as he was laughing himself. Blaine didn't know what to do. They weren't mad? What was so funny? Were they laughing about him? They just found out he lied to them!

"What's so-" he wanted to ask, but was interrupted again, this time from Wes.

"You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah," David agreed, "you looked ready to die!" He had calmed down a bit, still laughing, but he was able to talk again. He now stepped into his friend's room, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wow, Blaine, I haven't laughed like that in a while." His face turned straight again. "And I'm laughing a lot lately."  
Wesley followed him, and looked at Blaine, still smiling. "Blaine." He sounded kind of serious, but still kind. Blaine was sure he looked like a deer in headlights. "Calm down. We're not mad at you."

"You're... Not?" _'Alright.' Blaine thought, 'I have no idea what's going on.'_

"No." David said. "Of course not. We thought it was... Kinda cute."

"Cute?" He asked? What was cute about that?

"You being all... 'Secret identity', like Hannah Montana."

 _'Wait - what?'_

"Yeah," Wes continued, "I mean Blaine. We're your best friends. We've been best friends for a while now. We know your face when we see it." The Asian boy did this thing where he tilted his head down a bit - Blaine hated it when he did that, because normally it meant that Blaine didn't understand something he really should.

"So... You've known? _All along_?" He asked. Why didn't they say anything then?  
David scoffed. "Of course we've known. We've known it was you since we saw your first video."  
Wesley sat down on Blaine's bed because David had already taken his chair, and Blaine just stood in the middle of the room.

"But- how?" Wesley took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Is this a serious question, Blaine? Devon is your middle name. We've known for years, I won't repeat that again. We know how your basement looks, even though you have bought a bit of furniture. You can't just dress differently and put no gel in your hair and think your best friends won't recognize you! I'm almost offended you'd even think that."

 _'Oh yeah. Opps.'_

"And the jacket." David added, "You wore that jacket. We gave it to Cooper as a birthday present."

"That's... Uh..." _'We'll, I didn't see that coming.'_

"But still. Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine sat down on the bed next to Wes, who turned slightly so he could look at him better.

"Really, B." Wes made a sorrowful face, and Dave even pulled his chair closer to the bed. Blaine, again, didn't know what to do, or say.

"What is it with you for the past few weeks? I mean, besides the fact that you hid Devon-"

"Yeah," Blaine said, "can we come back to that? I mean, okay, what, you guys knew? Like, all the time?"

His friends just shrugged.

"No, don't be like that! I mean, what the fuck, why - why aren't you mad at me?" He just didn't understand. That was not how things were supposed to be.

Finally, Wesley answered. "Blaine. You didn't want to tell us, and we decided that that is okay. In the beginning, it just seemed like a way for you to be yourself. You seemed so open and loose, and that is something that really did you good. And then, when Devon became viral, we thought you'd tell us. You didn't, but at least you contacted us. So it was obvious that you wanted us to 'know', at least in a way, but we just thought that if you couldn't tell us, then you shouldn't have to.

"And now it's out, and that's good, because you really pulled back from us over the past months. So now, can we just say no more secrets? We're best friends. And the reason we're here is that we want you to know that you're important to us and that we'll be here for you, whatever happens. We wanted to tell you that we know you're Devon these days and now it's out - oh come here."

He pulled Blaine to his side, and _when_ did he start crying? He sniffled in Wes' shirt. After minute, he pulled back and rubbed his eyes.

"That's, uh. Thanks. Guys. Uh, that means a lot to me." He smiled, and willed the tears back.

"Always, man." Dave promised. "So, you said school's hard? Why?"

"I told you about the show choir?" His friends nodded. "Well. A little while ago, I decided that maybe I could join. But they didn't want me, because I'm a loser-"

"You're not, Blaine, maybe at school they think so, but you're not." Blaine looked at David, who was watching him with a stern expression. He gave a small, fast nod, almost afraid to agree with his friend.

"Alright, uh, so they didn't want me, but then I found out they are fans of Devon, so I thought, why not, you know..."

"Have some fun with it?" Wesley asked.

"Kind of like that. No, wait, that sounds wrong. I just... They're always so cool, and they're always so mean to me, and..." he looked at his hands, feeling a bit ashamed now. "I guess I wanted to prove myself and them, that I'm not as bad as they think. That they'd like me if they gave me a chance."

The boy looked up again, to see if his friends agreed with him. Wesley looked deep in thought while Dave was still looking at him. "Then what happened? Oh wait! You met with them, right? I think I read it on your blog." Kind of surprised that the other boy would remember something like that, he told them about their meeting, and about how much fun it had been to see all the 'cool' people from school acting like a bunch of puppies.

"Was this boy there? Kurt?" Dave asked with a smirk which immediately made Blaine blush.

"Yeah. He was... I don't know what to think of him. He seems to be in love with me - well, Devon-"

"Blaine." Wes interrupted, "there is no way you are going to use Devon to get a date with this boy! Even-"

"Woah, woah, Wes. I'd never do that."

"Good. I wouldn't have thought so, just wanted to make sure."

"Anyways, it's the same with the rest of them. They all love me when I'm Devon and still hate Blaine at school. I asked them as Devon to let 'a friend' audition, so I thought we could really be friends, you know? But when I actually got in, they made sure I knew it was only for my voice and Devon. They still hate me."

"That's a bad situation you're in there..." Wes rubbed his eyes, seeming really concentrated on Blaine's problems. 'God, I really missed them...'

"I'd kind of like to get to know them. Just so we know what's going on, and what we could maybe do."

"I seriously don't think you guys could do anything... But I really appreciate the offer, it's nice to just let it all out, you know?"

Dave grinned. "I think you're underestimating us."

"Yeah, Blaine. How about we come to school with you tomorrow? You're such a good student, I'm sure no one would be bothered."

"Uhhh, guys... You're kind of famous, that would be a bit weird, even by my standards."

Wes and Dave shared a look. "B, if you can go undercover, we can go undercover."

When he laid in his bed that night, his friends in the guest room, he felt calm again. He couldn't believe how awesome this day had turned out. The good thing about Wes and Dave was, that whatever it was, they made him feel good about himself. About everything, really. And the next day would be awesome. Wes had insisted checking the club out, and even though he had no idea how he should explain being friends to so many famous people, he was sure it would rock, for once, to be cool as Blaine.


	15. School Life

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! Hope you'll all enjoy the Chapter... I have to say, it was really fun to write it.

* * *

The next day, Blaine awoke to loud laughter. Confused, he sat up in his bed. Where was it coming from? His mother had some kind of book meeting today in Dayton and he was the only one who could possibly - _oh_. Wes and Dave. Of course...  
He laid back in the hope of getting a few more minutes of sleep - ' _what time is it even?'_ \- but just when his head hit his pillow, there were sharp knocks on his door, followed by even more laughter.

Ugh.

"Yes?" He sat up again just in time to see his friends stumbling into his room, trying to suppress their laughter.

"Look at us!" Dave cried out, which made Blaine wince. He just woke up, for gods sake!

"And how should I do that? It's dark as night in here, Sherlock!"

"Well," Wes answered, "first of all, never use the name of the big Sherlock Holmes in such a trivial matter, and second..."

"Ahh! Holy mother of god, turn the lights off!"

"Don't be a baby. Look at us! I think we can go to school like this without being recognized. Don't you? Wes, what would you say?"

"I'd say we look like two perfectly normal students. Can we come? Please, Blaine, let us come!"

His friends looked at him with pleading eyes. He had to admit, they had done a pretty good job. Wesley, who was never seen without a tight fitting button down shirt from some expansive label and his highly loved dress shoes, wore a baggy jeans and a t-shirt that was way too big for him, with old sneakers. David looked kind of... Punk or Emo, Blaine didn't know the specifics. He definitely didn't look like himself though, with a dark colored band shirt, black jeans and - "David - _please_ tell me those piercings are fake."

"They are, don't worry. Besides, do you think I'd still be alive if they were? Wes would have killed me." The dark skinned boy came closer to his bed, and brought their faces close.

"By the way, have you seen the eyeliner?" He pointed proudly to his eyes.

"Uh... Yes." With a groan, he stood up. He looked up to his black hair, that was gelled into spikes.

" _David_. Have you used _my hair gel_?"

"Uhm... Maybe a little?" He answered, grinning lightly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well, I guess no one could tell it really is you guys. So, yes."

"Yes?" They both asked. ' _Scary. They're like twins._ '

"So we can come?"

"Yes, David, you can. If," Blaine continued," you leave me alone to get ready, and make my breakfast."

"Sure thing, B."

"So..." Wes sad, sitting in the seat next to Blaine.

"Yes?" The driving boy asked without taking his eyes from the street. He was a safe driver after all.

"Is there anything we should know?"

Blaine considered this for a few seconds. He'd already told them not to mess with the jocks or the popular kids. He was a bit afraid how they would react to Kurt, but he wanted to stay positive. "Nothing I didn't tell you yesterday... Oh, don't eat the meat in the cafeteria. It's not really meat."

Wes made a funny face, and there was a gagging from the backseat, where David was seated.

When Blaine pulled into the parking lot, his friends almost pressed their faces to the windows.

"Wow. That's... Not what I expected." Wes said. David, who was staring at a few girls with colored hair and piercings, made a strange face. "Who's that?"

"It's the skanks. Don't look at them."

"I won't." He scoffed. "Why are they even drinking so early in the morning? School hasn't even begun yet."

"I don't know, and I wouldn't question them." Blaine answered. He was used to weird people and their ways, unlike his friends who had only attended a private all boys school. Dressing up with piercings for fun was one thing, but seeing the people Blaine told them about in real life was something entirely different.

"Okay," Blaine heard Wes whisper to David, "We can do this." He only got a sharp nod for an answer.

As they entered the school, Blaine got tense. He knew that he couldn't physically get hurt by the people here, thanks to his boxing lessons, (at least not too bad. He wouldn't start a fight over a shove or something. Even though he'd win.) but emotionally he was vulnerable. He felt a calming hand on his shoulder, and gave Dave a thankful look. They were here with him. Today, nothing would -

"Hey, fag! It's bad enough that you are here, so leave your fairy-friends at home!"

It was some hockey player, who liked to make his lack of intelligence up through mean comments. Blaine could see his friends tense up now, too, but he gave them a warning look and continued his way. Before he could leave, though, the bully snarled another comment.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings, fag?! See, if you were a real man, you'd at least fight me, but I think your too gay for that! Ha!"

Just when Blaine turned around and decided to talk back at the large boy, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt Hummel said, his nose as high as ever. "Did you just use 'gay' as an insult?" He crossed his arms and moved closer and closer to the jock, who backed away slowly, and stuttered apologies. Kurt looked frightening, two of his friends from Glee - Mercedes and Noah Puckerman - behind him. Like an angel. From hell.

"Please Kurt, I didn't mean you! I swear! I was just talking to the fag over he-"

"Fag?" Kurt repeated, and Mercedes rolled her eyes while Kurt began with his standard being-gay-is-okay-speech. Everybody knew how Kurt reacted to homophobic comments and no one wanted to mess with the popular boy. Why didn't people just come up with other insults?

"Come on." Blaine muttered to his friends, who looked enthralled that somebody called out a bully.

"But Blaine, that's-"

"No, just come with me."

With a shrug, Wes and Dave followed him. "B," Wes started, "why did we leave? Someone just stood up for you, you should try and befriend him!"

Blaine stopped walking and turned around to look at them. "He did not stand up for me! That was Kurt." The first time something like this had happened, Blaine had thought the same thing. That Kurt had defended him. Liked him. But now he knew better, and since he was in glee, he felt like the Kurt he had fallen in love with and the real Kurt were two different persons. But then again, a voice in his head asked, could I have been so wrong?

"Kurt _Humme_ l?"

"Aka the guy you are in love with?"

"The guy I was in love with." Blaine corrected his friends. ' _At least I try my best to stop...'_  
"And he hates me. But he also hates when people act homophobic, because he is gay himself. If he had insulted me for being a nerd or my hair or anything else, really, he wouldn't have minded at all. He'd probably have joined them."

After this incident, they managed to reach Blaine's first class of the day, Biology, without any more problems. Of course his teacher (a petite women with black hair and too short dresses) was happy to welcome "friends of my best student" in her lesson.

"Wow. Okay." Wes muttered when they left the classroom two hours later. "That was, uhhh."

"Awful?" David suggested. "Boring? Torturous?"

"I know. And I'm pretty sure the teacher hates me." Blaine agreed.

"Why would she hate you? You're the only one who pays attention!"

"Well, there was a... She somehow found out I'm gay." The boy said as he led his friends to the glee room. "She was really mean to me for a few weeks, and ignored me in class. But then she realized that without me, class wouldn't work out, so she came back to 'liking' me."

They entered the room, and again seemed to be the last, except for Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. He didn't even want to know why...

"Okay, you two just go and sit down over there," he pointed to the familiar red chairs, "I'll go and talk to Kurt."

"No way! We want to talk to him, too. Remember? Getting to know the people here. That's why we came along after all!" Dave insisted. All three of them turned around quickly when they heard a loud coughing noise from behind, where Kurt stood, with a rather unhappy expression.

"Um, Kurt -" Blaine began, but he couldn't say much more, because the popular boy immediately interrupted him.

"Don't 'Kurt' me! Who do you even think you are?"

"What?" Blaine mumbled. ' _What is he even talking about? I didn't do anything!_ '

"First you decided to just stay home yesterday - do you even know how important it is for us to practice daily? We _have_ to win, and there isn't that much time for us to practice anymore! It's only one month left!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had noticed the two boys standing uncomfortably next to Blaine, and began to gather around their leader.

"And now you come back, with - who? Your _boyfriend_?" He scoffed. "Probably not. Friends of yours? As if. So who are they? Spies? From their expansive clothes I would say they must be from Vocal Adrenaline."

At this point, David had enough. "I'm sorry, are you referring to me and my friend over there?" He nodded towards Wesley.

"I certainly am." Kurt stepped forward, and stood right in front of them. "And you can leave right away. I don't want you near my group. But it really surprises me, that big, proud Vocal Adrenaline sends spies. Even though we won against you last year, it's kind of-"

"We are not spies, and we are _not_ from Vocal Adrenaline. We're friends of Blaine." The dark skinned boy said, with his teeth clenched.

Santana scoffed in the background. "Oh, the little nerd has friends? Where'd you meet? Math club?"

David narrowed his eyes in her direction. "We know him because we went to school with his brother, but I don't think this should be of any interest to you. Can we just sit down? We'd really like to see Blaine sing."

"Listen, Kurt." Blaine said, trying to fix all of this, because really, couldn't they just practice with his friends sitting quietly on their chairs? "I really didn't mean to offend any of you with this, an-"

"You didn't mean to offend?" Kurt repeated, seeming furious. "You didn't mean to offend? Well you did offend me, and the whole group, when you didn't show up yesterday! Who do you think you are? You should be more than thankful that you are allowed in this club! But of course you go and decide that, hey, why should I go to practice when I can just stay home instead! And now you come in and, without giving me any kind of apologies, demanding that some weird people we don't know are allowed to listen to us?! Have you lost it?"

With every word the boy got louder and louder, and his voice higher.

"What..." Blaine mumbled. He had to stop the boy, who still rambled about how 'disrespectful' and 'lazy' and... 'Stupid and no excuse for a human being' he was. What had he done to offend him like this? Because there was no way he was that mad at him for being sick. Once.

"Kurt, I really didn't -"

"And now you dare to interrupt me?!" By now, he was screaming. "You are not even talented! Do you know why you are in this club? _Because DEVON is talented_! HE is the reason you are here, and if it wasn't for him, I had thrown you out the second I saw your ugly face!"

Blaine had lowered his head, and was fighting with the tears in his eyes. ' _So that's what he really thinks about me, huh?_ ' The tears were winning, and he took a shaking breath to prepare to speak up and excuse himself, when Wesley beat him to it.

His friend moved from behind Blaine, until he stood right beside him, and his eyes showed an almost scary determination. David was on his left side now, and started to take the fake-piercings out of his nose and ears with a dark expression. What was he doing? Did he want them to recognize him?

"Excuse me?" Wes said, with a voice like ice, sharp and cold. Blaine knew that now, Kurt had it coming.

* * *

YAY Cliffhanger. Any authors best friend...

What do you guys think? What'll happen next?


	16. The Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

Hello people!

So, there were a lot comments and reactions to the last Chapter (and thanks for that, it's amazing! I never thought this story would get that much attention!) so I hope that you guys like this one, too!

If I find the time, there will be another extra Chapter this week, but I'm pretty sure I'm coming down with something, so no promises...

By the way, I'm also on Tumblr now! Find me under One-true-klaine ^^

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Kurt moved his head in Wesley's direction so fast that Blaine swore he heard a snap. "I dare you to speak in my choir room!" He spit the words out, and in this moment he reminded Blaine of an old witch.

"Dare me?" Wes repeated, "can you even hear yourself? You sound like a toddler, and right now you even look like one."

Blaine looked at him and agreed. The raging boy stood there, alone in the middle of the room with his face red and angry. His arms were tense by his side and his left leg looked ready to stomp the floor every second.

"You say Blaine has no talent? You say he is ugly? Well I have news for you. Even if that was true, he'd still be a hundred times better than you are. Blaine is such a nice guy. If I were in his shoes, I would had never auditioned for your club. Look at all of you! So full of yourselves, full of hatred for anybody who isn't like you. Still Blaine stays and wants to help you win some minor competition! What is wrong with you guys? You should be grateful and instead you act like this!"

Even though Blaine had stopped crying (that hadn't counted as crying had it? There had barely been any tears...) he was still extremely uncomfortable. Wesley was in full lecture mode, and the New Directions seemed to become smaller and shrank in their chairs. Kurt, who stood in between 'his' club and the three YouTubers, became more tense with every word that left Wes' mouth.  
Blaine couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He didn't know what do to, or what would happen afterwards. Plus, what were his friends even doing? David by now had taken out all of his piercings, and Blaine was sure that he'd be recognized when the others would lift their heads which they had lowered - in shame? - or, in Kurt's case, stop his staring contest with Wes.  
The boy seemed to have gained back some of his self confidence. Still, when he spoke there was a little quiver in his voice.

"Who do you even think you are?! You think you can just come here and accuse me of being a bad person? Do you know what I have accomplished in my age? I won Nationals last year! New Directions has had 37 performances over the last year. Do you know how special that is for a school choir? I don't think so. I got the New Directions to become the most popular group at McKinley, do you have any idea how exhausting everything is?" Kurt breathed heavily after his rant, "What have you done in your lives that your opinions should matter to me?"

Silence.

Wes and Dave exchanged a brief glance.

'Please don't do this please don't do this please don't...'

His friends looked at him now, too, asking for permission, though the stern look in their eyes told them that the decision had been made already.

'Or maybe... Just do it.' He gave them a nod.

"Huh?" Kurt asked. Apparently the silence had been a sign to him that they had nothing to answer, that he had won.

"Oh, I don't know, Wes, what have we done in our lives so far?" A confident look to his right.

"Hm. I can't think of anything, Dave. Nope. What a shame. What will our fans think of us when they find out? They'll be so disappointed."

Everyone's eyes were on them now. The last to raise her head and stare had been Brittany, who had understood what was going on when Wesley spoke of fans.

"That's Wezzy&Dave!" She called out into the silence, and hell broke loose.  
The New Directions jumped up from their chairs and ran towards them. Mike and Santana were jumping up and down - holding hands? Did Blaine even want to know? - and everyone talked at once.

"Oh my god, you are so cool! I love you!"

"That Q&A that you did last week was so fun!"

"Why are you here already? I thought you wanted to come later?"

"I love you, Wes! Please go out with me!"

"Can I take a photo with you guys?"

"Do you love each other? Please be gay!"

The only ones who were quiet were Wes and Dave, Blaine and Kurt, who looked awfully awkward. Blaine should have thoughts like 'take that!' Or 'hah, what do you say now?' But instead, he couldn't help but feel pity for him. The quiet boy tugged on his scarf and cleared his throat loudly before he called back to the rest of glee club.

"People! Shut up, all of you!" In a matter of seconds, everyone was quiet, except for Rachel who, kind of aggressively tried to give David her phone number.

"... And so I just thought in case you wanted live music any time you could just call me instead-"

"Rachel Berry!" Kurt snarled, and the girl finally shut up.

"So." Kurt smiled.

"So." Wes replied, his voice still cold. "Dave, B," - and, okay, Blaine loved the way they all looked shocked at the nickname - "how about we leave?"

"Leave?" Finn sounded kind of stressed.

"They won't leave," Kurt ensured the footballer, "I'm sure they just got me wrong before." He turned around and smiled at the two boys, who both had a shocked expression. How could he be so impudent?

"Of course you are more than welcome to stay. You are entertainers yourselves after all, I'm sure we could all learn something from each other. You are very welcome to stay."

David was properly annoyed at this point. "I didn't get that impression before."

The countertenor laughed a little. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, but how about you sit down over here and Blaine and I can show you what we have prepared for Regionals?"

Blaine sighed. "We have nothing prepared yet. At least nothing anyone told me about."

The countertenor clenched his jaw, and his smile looked almost painfully happy. "Well -"

"Kurt, right?" David asked. When said boy only nodded, he continued. "I don't know a lot about you, but - do you have any dignity left? You act like an ass and think you are allowed to do everything because of what? You're popular in high school? Ever heard the expression 'school hero, life zero'? And then when you realize we are famous you pretend nothing happened and kiss our feet?"

"I told you I don't know what got into me. I'm sure you will think differently of me when-"

"I know what got into you." Wes interrupted him. "You are full of yourself and have lost the ability to be genuinely nice. Look at you. How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? You have done nothing yet in your life and still think you are the most important person on this planet. That's almost sad."

"Guys, I-" again, he was interrupted from Wes.

"To say it in your own words, Kurt. Don't 'guy' us. We'll go now. Blaine can sing to us in the car."

Blaine hadn't comprehended everything that happened just yet, but he knew he wanted to leave. So as soon as his friends turned around, he followed them.  
When he was at the door, Kurt tried to save face again.

"No, no, no. Blaine won't leave, right?" He looked at his eyes, pleadingly. "You like it here. As I said, I don't know what hit me when I was so mean today. But we're good friends, really..." He tried to grab Blaine's hand, but the boy flinched away.

"Don't touch me." He wasn't angry, as he should be, or aggressive, instead he felt numb. Disappointed. He didn't want to see Kurt, or what he might look like, so he lowered his head.

"Come on, B." Wes said, his voice gone soft.

When Wes led Blaine away from the door, David put in his head once again.

"And don't bother waiting for him next time. He won't come back."

Back in his car, this time in the backseat, Blaine stared at the backheads of his friends.

"What did you mean, I won't come back?"

* * *

 **Aurhor's Note:**

Yeah. What do they mean, he won't come back?!

Tell me!

(Oh, by the way! This is me on Tumblr:

Feel free to follow me, or ask stuff etc! Its easier for me to answer you on Tumblr ^^)


	17. Relevations

On their way home, Wes and David had told Blaine about their plan of sending him to Dalton Academy. Apparently their visit wasn't all about catching up and producing a joint YouTube video. His friends had decided they heard enough stories about slushies, shoves and bruises, and planned on seeing the situation for themselves.

"Really, B, you should transfer to Dalto. It's the best thing you could do for yourself. Because what we saw today? That's not how schools supposed to be. That's not how you should be treated."

"Yeah. David is right. I mean, why not? We still have contact with the teachers and a few Warblers -"

"- That's Dalton's show choir."

"I think we have already told him about the Warblers, Dave. And we're sure you'd get in as soon as they hear you."

"There is practically no reason not to go. We talked to your mom and she told us that she already asked you if you wanted to transfer. But you said no. Why, B? What would you miss? Girls?"

' _They're probably right. I mean, the people on McKinley all hate me. I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. Plus, they have a boxing club at Dalton, too. And I would receive a better education. And it's not like I couldn't afford it...'_ Blaine sat in his room, on his bed, thinking about the pros and cons of Dalton. They had gone home immediately, and even though Blaine felt guilty about missing so much school in so little time, he coudn't help but enjoy the quiet of his room.

Maybe he should ask the Internet for help? No. That... wouldn't be a good Idea.

Maybe he should just take a shower. Let the water wash away all the bad feelings and hateful words that were still on his mind.

With a sigh, Blaine stood up to go to the bathroom, but a buzzing sound from his cellphone held him back, telling him that he got a call.

 _'Weird. Who would... Oh.'_

The name Finn Hudson blinked on his screen.

 _'Should I talk to him?_ ' Blaine took the phone in both hands and stared at it, brows furrowed. _'Probably... Maybe he wants to say he's sorry? But... I really don't want to talk to him.'_ The boy shook his head and put down his phone again. There was no reason to talk to him. Not right now. The New Directions had been nothing but mean to him, no matter how hard he had tried to find excuses to go back and except their appologizes (should there be some), he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do. It wasn't right how they had treated him, and it wasn't right that he had let himself be treated like that either. He put his phone on silent, and sat down on his bed again.

A lot hadn't been right over the past year. Ever since... _'Uh uh. No thinking about that now, Blaine.'  
_ So maybe... Maybe his friends were right? Maybe he should leave McKinley. Transfer. Wes and David had good connections with Dalton's principal, and it would ensured his admission as soon as he'd like. Preferably next Monday.

 _'I'm sure mom would love the school. She'd love to know I'm safe. Then what's holding me back?'_

He stood in the middle of his room, deep in thoughts, when he heard a knock on his door. He went to open it, and both, Wesley and David stood there, fully clothed. "Uh, B." Wes started, "change of plans."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have to leave." David said, with an apologetic look.

"What?" 'No! They can't leave me now!'

"No worries, we won't be far away, but it looks like that glee club has told everybody that we are staying here, and now there's a few fans in front of your house." Wesley explained. "We ordered our driver to pick us up, and we'll stay in Westerville from now on."

Of course. Of course the glee club had to destroy everything for him! Why couldn't they at least leave him his friends?

"No need to look so down, Blaine. Your mom said you could come too, if you'd like to? Under the condition that you go and have a look at Dalton Academy during the weekend."

Both of his friends looked at him, waiting on an answer. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay. I think... I think I'd like to transfer, actually." He was pulled in a tight hug from both of them.

They left Lima on the same day, with a lot of tears on his mom's side. She loved her son, but when Wes and David had told her the truth about the school conditions in Ohio and the possibility of Blaine going to Dalton, she knew it would be the best for her son to go. He could always visit, and they promised each other to call.

When David got a call and announced that their driver was waiting outside and they opened the door, Blaine felt a rush. When they said 'a few fans', Blaine thought about ten, or twenty. Not... well, not this many. Good thing Sammy, their driver (that was a fucking limousine!) had called a few bodyguards too, so they all made it safely to the car.

Inside the limo, it was quiet. Blaine stared at his hands, and listened to the sound of the radio, until Wes turned it off.

"So, B." he smirked. "You're a little pale."

The curly haired boy looked up at his friends who both wore a smug grin. He had to smile to himself.

"Shut up!"

"We're not even saying anything." David answered.

"I just. Hadn't expected that." When his friends just continued to look at him, he sighed. "I mean, yeah, you're famous. But I mean... that was a lot. I'm in a fucking limousine! You have bodyguards, and... It's kind of overwhelming to think that when I decide to come out, that it will be the same for me..."

He stretched his legs (wow, there was so much space!) and shrugged his shoulders.

Wes smiled that half smile, that told Blaine that he understood what he meant. "We understand that. But don't worry, it's just natural. You'll get used to it."

David nodded in agreement. "Another thing, though. So you'll change schools. Great. You know that Dalton is a boarding school, right? We told you." Blaine nodded. "Good. So, what about Devon?"

Silence.

He hadn't even thought about that... What would he do? With the exception of a few photos he had posted on his blog, he had always been in his basement. The fans knew his basement. Plus, if he recorded a video in his dorm room, another Dalton student might recognize it and discover Devon was Blaine?

"Blaine?" Wes said.

"Huh?"

"We actually have an Idea." the Asian boy leaned forward a bit, so that he could look at Blaine better. "Today, it's Thursday, and you'll stay with us until Sunday, because you'll start at Dalton Monday morning. That's four days. Today, we could just do a normal video all together, talking, joking etc. And we'll announce a Q&A video for Friday."

David continued. "I don't think you ever made a Question-Answer Video and didn't get the question 'Where do you live' and stuff like that, right?!"

"Never."

"So then tomorrow we can just say that you are moving for personal reasons, or your house burned down or something."

"Or..." Wes continued, "You could just outright say that you are really a boy from Ohio named Blaine Anderson and that ass-fuck-glee club you were in said you are stupid, ugly, and have no talent which is why you'll change schools and will start doing videos in a dorm room."

Blaine had to smile at that idea. "Yeah, and I'll tell the entire internet that Kurt Hummel is the worst, and then I look into the camera and wink and say that I know he's secretly in love with me and then tell him to do me... a personal favor and go fuck himself." They all grinned. And stared at each other.

"No." He crossed his arms, but his friends just continued to stare at him. "No, I can't do that."

"Blaine, he is a dick, you know? They have all behaved like shit. They totally deserve this."

Blaine shook his head at David. "No. They don't. We're all teenagers. They deserve to lose Regionals and then in two years, when I finish school they will deserve to read about my coming out and regret everything they did to me. They deserve all that, but... they don't deserve to be the subject of one of my videos and get hate from millions of angry fans... half of the students at McKinley watch my videos. Their lives would be hell. I can't do that. I think the Q&A will be a good idea. Then I can tell them that... I have to move and... what do the dorm rooms look like? Like a hotel room?"

"Yeah, David called Principal Steffen a while ago, and you'd definitely get a single room. I think it would pass as a hotel room. But maybe say apartment? It'd be weird if you stayed almost one and a half years at the same hotel."

"Alright. Yeah, let's just... do that, then."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yay. Dalton. The Warblers. Niff. What fo you think?!


	18. Question&Answer

**Author's Note:**

I just realized... there are only six chapters left!  
But, the end isn't near... there are going to be two other parts to this!

Anyways. In a few days my exam period starts, then I'll be gone on a class trip for a week, and then it's holidays. I'll post the last Chapters faster than usually so I'll have a hiatus to learn and relax between part one and two. I'll tell you later when it will be.  
For now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Text

"HEEELLOOOO!" The three boys screamed into the microphone, all of them grinning from ear to ear. It was the way that every Wezzy&Dave video started, which was why the fans always had the volume down at the beginning, and this time Devon joined them.

"So, dear people on the internet." David began with a serious expression. "as we announced yesterday, this a Q&A video!"

"Hence the title 'Q&A with Devon'" Wes added.

"At this point," Devon said, "thanks to everyone who sent us questions! You've sent in tons of questions, and - It's really great to get such a response!"

Wes, who stood slightly in front of Blaine, turned his head to stare at him. "Well, you didn't have to stay up all night to find the best! Because," he turned his face to the camera again, "dearest Blaine over-"

"WESELY!" David interrupted with a groan, and made his way from behind Blaine to the camera. He pressed a few buttons, and then returned to the other boys. "You better be glad this is not a live video."

"Sorry, sorry." The Asian boy said. "Are we ready again?"

David nodded his head and stood next to Blaine again.

Recording with his friends was weird, because they had completely different ways of making their videos. While Devon sang, didn't do much more than small talk most of the time and rarely re-did anything, Wezzy&Dave cut together the funniest moments and cut out everything that they didn't deem perfect.

Wes turned his head to Blaine and then to the camera again. "Because, dearest Devon over here has no idea which questions he's going to get. Dave and I," the dark skinned boy gave a small wave to the camera, "stayed up all night to find the questions we think are the best to ask him."

"So, let's begin." Blaine said enthusiastically. They had decided to end the first part of the video with this sentence, and shoot the rest somewhere else.

"Well done. That was part one. Dave and I will set the cameras up in the living room now." Wes said to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Blaine went to the kitchen of the big house - they had decided to stay at David's since his parents were out for the day - and got himself something to drink while his friends rearranged the camera and lighting in the living room. After about ten minutes, they could continue.

Blaine sat in the velvet armchair, Wes and David on the couch opposite him. There were three cameras filming them now, one showing all of them, Blaine on the right and his friends on the left, one filming Blaine from behind the two boys, and the last one filming them from over Blaine's shoulder.

"So, Devon. Are you ready for question one?" David asked, with a serious expression. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Never felt more ready in my entire life."

"Good." The boy looked down to read the first question on his notepad. "So, D. You want to keep your private live private, which is why we tried to only pick ones you can answer. Question one from SuzieLuzie, what is your favourite food?"

"Uhhm. I'm not sure. Probably anything with noodles or pizza involved."

"Good answer. You can never go wrong with noodles or pizza." David nodded, and Blaine had to laugh a little, because his friend looked ridiculous, rubbing his belly and licking his lips.

"Second question." Wes interrupted his friends food-orgasm, "from Fri-fra-freckle. You are gay, so which hair color do you think is most attractive on a guy?"

Devon leaned back a bit in his armchair and took off his glasses - something he'd never done in a video, ever, but he was wearing the contact lenses now, and he would use them - and looked into the camera behind the two boys in front of him. "Well, I don't think atractiveness is bound to a special hair color. Of course, when you dye your hair it should be a color that suits you, and goes with your clothing, but I don't specifically look for a boyfriend with black hair or something. I don't really care."

"Answer the question, Devon." Wes said.

"Uhhm. I guess blond can be attractive? But black is good, too. And, brown I guess."

"You guess?" His Asian friend raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, yeah, I think... I think brownish hair looks good. But every hair color can look good. Depends on what the guy is wearing."

"Uh huh. So guys out there," Wes looked in the camera, "dye your hair brown!"

The next question came from David. "This is from Che-e-erio, and he or she asks 'what's your favorite non-domestic animal. So no cats or dogs this time."

"I think... I like big cats."

"Big cats? Really?" David said, and sounded like Blaine had just personally offended him. "You could... What about flamingos?"

Wes and Blaine both looked at him with an amused expression. "Flamingos?" Wes repeated.

"Yes! They're so cool! I mean, come on! They're birds, and they're pink and they're just... Come on, flamingos are bad ass!"

"Almost as bad ass as you are." Wes dead panned."

They made a lot of fun of each other and with each other, and Baine really enjoyed it. It was easy, and funny and... he could forget all the bad things from school.

"Okay... Next one from Anon is: do you have a boyfriend?" David grinned. Blaine tugged at his curls and grinned, too. As if David and Wesley wouldn't be the first ones he'd tell. "Um. No. No, I don't."

"Why not?" Wesley asked. ' _Why is he asking this? He knows and now the fans do, too._ '

"I guess I haven't met the right boy yet."

Wesley nodded and leaned forward. "So, no one special in your life? You must have met some fans yet, I'm sure they'd throw themselves at you if you'd let them."

Blaine was quiet for a few seconds. Did he _want_ him to talk about Kurt? "No. I mean, yes, I've met fans and they were nice but, no. No love interests."

"Which brings us to the next question." David said. "DevonsGirlfriend asked if you would date a fan."

"I guess if I'd fall in love then I wouldn't care about that. If he," Blaine made sure again to emphasize the word, "wouldn't completely hate what I do, then I wouldn't mind. In a relationship both people should have their own oppinion and if you love somebody, then you should accept that. The only, uh, problem I see would be that when I meet fans, I can never really be sure if they are themselves, you know? Maybe they say they really like, for example Katy Perry's music even though they really hate it, just to impress me."

Wes nodded. "So what you say is, honesty is important."

"Yup. Should be someone I trust."

"Trust is must." David nodded, which made Wes grin and shake his head.

His friends looked down on the notepad again, and David read out the next question. "So. wants know: What is you favourite TV series?"

"Good question." Blaine nodded. "So, there is Sherlock, of course."

His friends nodded, they loved the show and had made a lot of reaction videos about it.

"And Doctor Who, Supernatural is gold, uhh... then there's Star Wars the Clone Wars and How I Met-"

"Devon." David groaned. "We don't have the whole day!"

The video continued like that. It was really nice to feel free to be himself and just say what he really thought. After another ten minutes though, it was time to finish the video -

Wes cleared his throat, after an especially intense laughing fit. "So, next question, and I guess the last for today, coming from DevonsAngel1985, and I think the answer is going to be of interest to all of you, because it was asked many times: 'Devon, where do you shoot your videos? Is it your room? Please, don't leave us hanging! I have to know.', written all in caps. Must be important, D."

Blaine grinned and rubbed his head, enjoying the curls. "Where I shoot my videos? Well, uh. I know there have been a lot of speculation about it. It was my room. I say was, because I'm going to move out. It's actually the reason we are all here together, Wezzy&Dave helped me with the furniture and stuff. So, to my fans and everyone waiting for my videos, there probably won't be any until Tuesday. Starting then, I'll shoot from my new apartment."

"Okay, guys that's it." Wes turned on the couch so that he faced the front camera, and Blaine and David followed his movement. "We all hope you enjoyed the video and will use your new knowledge wiseley."

"Yeah. If you want more videos, here" David lifted his left arm so it was in front of Blaines face, "you can find Devon's channel, and here" he lifted his right arm in front of Wes' face, "is our channel." They would later, when they edited it, put links over their faces so that the fans could easily navigate.

Blaine grinned and ducked, so that he would be visible again, and waved in the camera. "Have a nice day, everybody!"

"And, cut." Wes said. "You can take your damn hand out of my face now, David."

"Calm down, dude." Blaine grinned at his friends and took the contact lenses out and placed them in the box they came in again. It was nice to shoot without the fear of people seeing his eye color, but they weren't as comfortable as he'd like.

"So, what's next?" Blaine asked later, when they sat in David's room. "We're not gonna stay here the whole weekend, are we?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yay, a Q&A :D  
It was hard for me to write this, I have to say... What do you think? Is it okay? o_o


	19. The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

Hello :D

It's not Monday, I know, but I'm still posting. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

They spent the rest of Friday visiting Wesley's family, which was always a bit awkward for Blaine. Wes' little sister had once asked him out on a a date, and if Blaine had been straight, he was certain that they would be a couple by now. She was beautiful, smart and nice - but Blaine wasn't straight. Luckily, she really was a nice girl, so there was the occasional sad glance, but no more drama for Blaine. In the evening they had returned to Dave's and had dinner with his parents since his siblings were all older than him and had long since moved out.

On Saturday, Wes and Dave took Blaine to Dalton for the first time. It had been scary, at first - the large buildings, the long corridors, being the only ones not wearing the blue blazers.  
After a while though, he realized how harmonic everything was. The old, beautiful buildings were a welcome change to the dirty, damaged hallways of McKinley, and the boys who came to greet Wes and Dave, mostly old friends but also a few fans, were all very polite.

When the YouTubers showed him where all the dorm rooms were, one of the doors opened, and a brunet boy stepped out.

"Wes! David!" He said, real surprise on his face.

"Nicolas!" Wesley greeted him, and pulled the boy in for a hug. David and the new boy shared a handshake.

"Good to see you guys! Who's your friend?" He asked, wearing a polite smile on his face when he looked at Blaine.

"Oh, this is Blaine. He will attend Dalton starting Monday. And we hope that he'll also be a Warbler, too."

Nicolas had nodded, and told Blaine a lot about the Warblers as he was a member of the club. He told Blaine that he was very welcone to audition and he looked forward to getting to know him. The principal was a middle aged man who looked too young behind the big desk, and he and the English teacher who had joined them, seemed well educated and well mannered. Blaine wished that the teachers at McKinley would have been the same...

After their visit, the three boys walked back to the parking lot. "So, that went really well." Blaine commented.

"Yeah, it's always nice to come back here." David agreed. "It always felt more like a home than a school."  
Blaine nodded. He understood perfectly. At this school, he had felt truly welcomed. Not you-can-stay-because-you-paid-for-it-welcome, but truly welcome.

"So, B. Next stop, Westerville's shopping mall." Wesley announced.

After visiting the store that sold Dalton uniforms and school books, Blaine had thought that was it. However, his friends had different plans - "We thought since you have a single room and are allowed to change it to your liking - as long as you pay for any damages - we could make it unrecognizable to other students when they see your videos."  
So they spent the rest of the day shopping for his room. They decided for mostly white furniture, and some turquoise and dark green accessories. Afterwards, they bought a lot of more personal stuff to fill the room with - a lot of books ("Why didn't you take your own Harry Potter books with you?" "Because they belong in my room at home. What if I go back and want to re-read the books?"), a lot of movies and TV series, posters ("Oh! Blaine! Look, she's naked!"..."David that's... I - even if I wasn't gay I would never buy that!) and CDs, as well as some action figures and two guitars. Was he a nerd? Probably.

"I think we have everything." Blaine said, after he checked the list he'd made on his phone.

"Not everything." Wes disagreed. "We think you should buy a new phone."

"Really?" Blaine looked down on his phone again.

"Yes. We think it'll be better when the people from McKinley don't have your number anymore. New school, new life you know?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment. They had point, definitely. Since he had left glee club, he received a few messages from them every day. Finn must have given out his number.

On Saturday it had been Artie, who had been somewhat polite.

 **Blaine! I don't know what you thought it would be like to be a part of the New Directions, and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you had expected. However, you can't just leave because of some small fight! That's just not how things work. Come back. We need you.**

A few hours later that same day, he received a message from Brittany. He couldn't say he entirely understood it, but at least it didn't sound offensive.

 **Hi, its Brittany. Last time in glee club, you just ran away. I know that unicorns are shy, but unicorns also live of friendship! Please come back, I couldn't live with the guilt of killing you :***  
 **Also, there are a lot of fights since you left, and I really don't like it.**

On Sunday evening, at 11pm Mercedes sent him a message that was less friendly.

 **Listen here and listen good, bow tie. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't betray Mercedes Jones like that. In fact, no one does. So you better move your ass back to glee club, and be there on time Monday.**  
 **I hate it when we take on Cheerios for more than dancing - we need you to sing. If you need the attention, leave after Nationals.**  
 **MJ**

There has been another one from Santana, but he hadn't understood the first lines because they were written in Spanish, and as soon as he had read the first English words, he had deleted the message... It was exhausting, yes, and it wasn't like they could convince him to come back anyways.

After having everything delivered to Dalton, they drove home to Blaine's mother again to get the last of his stuff. There were still a few fans, but it was only a small group of teenage girls. Most fans left after Wes and David signed some photos for them and promised to make a reaction video to another show. Blaine was flattered that the girls still asked for his number even though they knew he was gay.

They then went into his room and got some more clothes for Blaine and Devon, and his camera. Afterwards they spent a few minutes with Blaine's mom, who had baked them some cookies. Sadly, they couldn't stay for too long - Blaine wanted to do a video since there wouldn't be time for that during the next few days, and they still had to drive back all the way to Westerville.

On Sunday morning, Blaine was once more woken up by his friends.

"Bla-aine, time to wake uh-up," David sang, "we're going to Dalton today!"

"David get out of my room!"

"Well, if we're being specific, this is my room."

"No it's not."

"Shut up, Blaine, and get your fat ass out of my bed."  
With a groan, he stood up.

One and a half hours later, they arrived at Dalton. To Blaine's surprise, there was no one there.

"Most of the clubs meet Sundays, and there are always some students who leave at the weekends." Wes explained.

"Plus," David added, "it's fucking early."  
Blaine grinned. "Well. If we're being specific, you wanted to come this early."

"Yeah, because the delivery service only agreed to deliver Sundays before 11 am."

True to his word, the guy driving the big van arrived a few minutes before 11. With the help of all four guys, they managed to get all the furniture and more private belongings into room 238 - Blaine's new single dorm room. They paid the delivery men and Blaine looked around. It was... really big. The walls were a bright beige with darker brownish accents, but that would change soon. The room was empty, except for the stacked boxes that they had brought with them, since Wesley had contacted the principal and informed him that they would rearrange the room. The opposite wall had a large window, from which he had a nice view of a grassy quad and one of the other buildings. On the left side of the room there was another door, and behind it a... bathroom?  
"Wait, is this only for me? I thought at boarding schools you had to share bathrooms with others?"  
Wesley scoffed. "Not at Dalton, B."

They spent the rest of the day assembling the furniture and unpacking the rest of his stuff. But around six pm, David looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, Blaine, I guess it's time for us to go now."

"Really?" He replied disappointed, "can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, sorry." Wesley said with an apologetic expression, "but we'll see you next weekend. The meet n greet?"

"Right."

They all hugged each other, and then he was alone. All alone in a new school. _'I shouldn't think like this. Dalton is a great opportunity for me. To make a new start, new friends.'_ He took a deep breath. _'And to beat New Directions at Regionals.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sooooooooooo...

Tell me what you thought! Also, what do you think will happen next?


	20. Dalton

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys!  
I was a bit worried that I wouldn't get the chance to update today, BUT I was lucky and could make some time in school.  
I hope you'll enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

When Blaine woke up on Monday, he was afraid. And tired, since it was 5 am. ' _Oh fuck. I should have talked to the teachers yesterday...'_ His plan was to go to all the teachers he would have, and introduce himself personally and tell them to never call him Devon. A boy named Blaine Devon Anderson who looked like the Youtuber Devon Anderson and sang in glee club? Bad idea. Luckily very few adults really watched his videos, so he just make sure they never called him by his full name in front of younger people. School at Dalton began at 8:30, and breakfast could be eaten from 6:45 until 8:15. The teachers had to be available for students starting 7:15 in their offices, so his plan was to eat breakfast really early and get to all of his teachers before classes started. Plus, this way there was no possibility to be late for class. A good first impression was really important - people decide within a few seconds whether they like you or not, and Blaine wouldn't risk anything.  
So, he took a shower, which felt kind of weird in the morning, dressed in his brand new Dalton Academy uniform, and gelled his hair down in perfection. Then he took a look at his new phone.

 **1 new message**  
 **Wes: Rock it, B!**

Blaine smiled. Then, he went on his blog, and wished everybody a good day. With a smile on his face, he went down to the dining hall, expecting a loud, too full cafeteria like the one he knew at McKinley, and was positively surprised - it was a big, round room decorated in bright colors, and for a room full of teenage boys, it was really quiet. Blaine went to the buffet - now he knew why the school was so expensive, and took some cereal, an omelet and some coffee. But, of course, as Blaine was sitting alone at a small table, he couldn't help but overthink his choice.  
 _'Is this combination weird? Oh god, now they'll all think I'm weird... Well done Blaine.'_  
With a frown, he looked around and found that no one was even looking at him. He ate breakfast in under 15 minutes, and chose to walk around in the hallways until 7:15.  
After he had seen all of his teachers, he hurried back to his room - it was already 8:20, and he still had no idea where he had to be for his first lesson, and the worst thing ever happened - he bumped into an other student. Hastily, he ducked his head, mentally preparing himself for a beating or something.  
"Oh god, dude! I'm so sorry, I swear, I didn't see you!" The other boy said.  
'Wait, is he apologizing to me?'  
"Hey, are you alright?" The boy touched his shoulder, which made Blaine lift his head. The guy was definitely older than him, had very short, black hair and looked really worried.  
"Did I hurt you? Do you need to go to the nurse? God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking because I was reading something on my phone."  
Blaine was bit perplexed. No screaming? No shove? No mean words?  
He took a deep breath. Right. This was Dalton.  
"Uh, no. I'm alright."  
"You sure?" The boy took his hand away from his shoulder.  
"Yes, I just... I'm not used to this, uh -"  
There was a curious look in the boys eyes now. "Are you new here? A transfer?"  
Blaine nodded.  
"Okay. Well, my name is Tobias. If you need anything, feel free to ask."  
 _'Is he serious? I mean, he didn't bully me. But he doesn't have to help me... Maybe he really just wants to-'_  
"What's your name?" Tobias smiled.  
"Blaine. Um, Anderson." He nodded.  
"Well, Blaine. It was nice to meet you." The boy waved a little and then continued his way. 'I shouldn't do that...'  
"Tobias?" Blaine called. The older student turned around and smiled.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you... Uh, my first class is English next with Mrs Claire in room E12," he looked down on his timetable, "If you don't mind - Could you maybe tell me where to go? Please?"  
Tobias was grinning by now. "Sure, new kid. Follow me."

As it turned out, Tobias was a really great guy, and he enjoyed talking. His mother was a well known journalist and his father was a politician, so they both didn't have much time for him **.** As a result he had grown up with his grandmother. When she died, though, his parents had sent him to Dalton. He also was a part of the Warblers, apparently.  
When they stood in front of his English room and Blaine thanked him, the boy looked at him with a thoughtful expression.  
"You know what, Blaine? You've got a really nice speaking voice. You should audition for the Warblers. I know the real auditions already have taken place, but the head council always takes on a few more people before competitions, because he thinks it's easier for them to find their place while under pressure, and they like to 'spice up' the team. Normally, only people who already auditioned may attend, but I bet if I tell them about you, and since you're a transfer you could audition too. Regionals is in a few weeks. Come to the audition. " He begged.  
"Yeah, that was the plan. My friends are former Warblers and they talked to the, um, council."  
Tobias gave him a toothy smile. "That's great. See you then!"

Auditions were on Wednesday.  
Blaine's first impression from the Warblers was... Well, loud. The big, beautifully decorated senior commons room was filled with about 15 boys, not counting Blaine and the other three boys who would audition. Some of them were standing around in the room, but most were seated on the couches or some chairs. The council, three older Warblers who led the club, were sitting behind some kind of desk.  
All of them were talking, but a very blond, and apparently very happy boy, was the loudest. Blaine already knew some of them, for example Tobias, the boy he had met at his first day, and Trent, his partner for a biology project. He thought he knew some of the others as well, but he wasn't sure. It was hard to say who was who since they all worse the same clothes and some of them had the same hair cuts.

His second impression of the Warblers was that they were well mannered. When one of the boys behind the desk - he seemed to be the leader of the council, pounded the gravel every Warbler sat down and the room was so quiet it was almost terrifying. The only sound Blaine heard was the nervous breathing from the boys next to him.

The brunet boy then stood up. "Hello, everybody. First of all, thank you all for coming here, and being on time." This phrase was definitely directed to one of the Warblers, a dark skinned boy who grinned back at the head Warbler. "We are here today to decide if we take on new Warblers to help us with Regionals, and if so, who we take." Now he turned a bit, so he was directly talking to the four nervous boys who stood in front of the council. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kevin Trent, and I am the current head Warbler." 'Oh god, he just says this for me, doesn't he? All the others must know him already...'  
"You are here today, because we already know you guys are talented. Still, last time you auditioned, it wasn't enough to be a part of us. Today, you get a second chance. Use it.  
"You haven't been here before, though." He looked Blaine in the eye now, and the shorter boy couldn't help but swallow. "No-"  
"We normally wouldn't have allowed you to audition, but two former Warblers have recommended you. Warbler Wesley and Warbler David have contacted me last week, and practically begged me to accept you as a Warbler."  
The silence was interrupted now, because everybody seemed to know exactly who that was. Well, of course they did.  
"Silence!" Kevin shouted. "You must understand, though, that we can't just take you based on your friendship with them."  
"Of course." Blaine said. He felt a bit weird. On the one hand, he knew that everybody was looking at him, but on the other hand - he didn't feel judged. It didn't feel bad to be here. He felt... Welcome, already. "I'd never expect you to do that."  
"You will, however, get the chance to sing for us. We'll start with you, Peter." The boy who stood on Blaine's right side went into the middle of the room, and started to sing. He had a clear, deep voice, and sang a really outstanding version of Eye Of The Tiger.  
Next was Maxim, a dark skinned boy with shoulder long hairs, who sang some rap song Blaine didn't know.  
The last boy who stood beside Blaine, Oliver, sang Party Rock Anthem, and Blaine had to say - he nailed it.  
After the blond boy had finished, Blaine was called out by Kevin, and stood in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath, and then started with his song, hoping to convince the group of boys, to be good enough, to not be rejected.

He had thought a lot about which song he would sing - well, okay, for the last two days. After a long Skype session with Wes and Dave, he had decided on 'Stand'. His friends had assured him that he could do nothing wrong with his choice, but when he belted out the fist lines, he was still nervous.

 _"Come on, stand!_  
 _Up again..._  
 _Stand you're gonna run again! "_

He looked around while he sang, an enthusiastic smile on his face, to maybe get one of the boys to smile too, or clap or maybe join in? But just like during the other auditions, not one of them moved.  
Blaine tried to stay positive, though. The others had all been great!

 _"Come on, you can make it!_  
 _Stand, you're gonna run again!"_

When he finished, he could see two boys lean in and whisper something, but he couldn't hear anything specific.

"Okay!" Kevin said in a strong voice. "Thank you all. You will now all leave while we deliberate about who we take on."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Did you like it? DID YOU?  
If you did, let me know. Also, do you think he'll make it and get accepted as a Warbler?


	21. Road To Regionals

**Author's Note:**

Hello!  
There were a lot Exams this week, so I couldn't find the time for more updates...

In case you haven't noticed: There are only three chapters left O.O  
After this one, there will be the two final chapters and... I feel weird... How did it come this far? Also, thank you guys for supporting this story as much as you did, all your comments and kudos and... It really makes me happy!

Now, I hope you'll all enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

Outside of the room, it was quiet at first, because the boys were all trying to hear what was going on inside the choir room. So they stood as close to the door as possible, pressing their ears agains the thick wood. Only Peter stood a few feet away, watching them with an amused expression.

"I can't even hear a word! It's like they're not even talking at all." Maxim said disappointed."

Blaine stepped back from the door. "Do you think they use sign language?"

"Possible."

Peter scoffed.

"Don't you want to hear what they are saying?" Maxim asked. He was a bit annoyed by how nonchalant the other guy acted. Peter only shrugged.

"Guys. This is a choir room at Dalton, specially made for a ton of boys singing. That room is soundproof. They could all scream in there and we wouldn't hear it."

"Oh", replied Blaine and he stepped away from the door. "Yeah I guess you are right." He looked at Peter.

"You were really good by the way. You all were. Everyone of you would deserve to become a Warbler."

"Are you kidding?" Maxim said, "You absolutely killed it in there! Why would they take us if they could have you?"

Blaine didn't know how to answer to that. "Oh, wow, uh. Thanks."

After a few minutes of conversation, a boy named Trent ( _'Was his name Trent? I'm pretty sure that's him, yeah.'_ ) opened the door with a serious expression, and they could hear an intimidating humming coming from inside. When they entered the room, they realized that the melody came from all of the Warblers, who had moved and now stood in a circle-like formation, hands clasped behind their backs. Together with the humming it reminded Blaine of a military group preparing for battle. Like an upcoming storm.'Like the Doctor...'

In the middle stood Kevin and the other two head Warblers. Blaine remembered that one of them was called Logan, but he didn't remember the others name.  
The further they stepped into the circle, the louder the humming became, and Blaine realized that it seemed to be a repeating melody.

"Maxim." Kevin began, and the boy stepped forward. The humming continued in the background. "Your audition was very good, your voice has a very nice sound to it. It wasn't worse than your first audition, but you haven't improved either. You didn't hold all the notes until the end, which wouldn't be a problem, we could work on that. But we told you last time that it wasn't enough, and you didn't step up your game. We had hoped you'd improve. Please leave now. You are welcome to try again next year."

For a moment, Maxim looked like he wanted to protest, but then he just huffed out a breath and turned around to leave.

After the door closed behind him, Kevin continued. "Oliver, you know that I am a big fan of your voice, as are the others. The reason that we didn't make you a Warbler last time was because you lacked variety in your vocal range. You have today proven that in fact, you have a great variety and could keep up with us perfectly. If you accept to be a Warbler, as your first official act as one, please join the humming."

The boy nodded enthusiastically, stood beside a blond boy, and seconds later you could hear a new voice joining in harmonically.

"Peter. Your voice is very nice, no doubt there. Still, there were a few times during your number when you didn't hit the right note, and we're all not sure if we'd harmonize. Please leave. You can try again next year."

Peter gave a nod, turned around and left the room.' _Oh god, it's my turn now, isn't it? Oh god... What will I do when they tell me I'm too bad? I should have just done a Katy Perry number... Oh god...'_

"Blaine. You are the last one, because you are here due to different circumstances. We've never heard you sing before - we know the others, we know their strenghts and weaknesses, as well as we know them on a personal basis. We only heard you sing once."

 _'Oh god, that doesn't sound good. At all...'_

"That one time you sang though, you managed to impress us all. We decided to take you in. As an acceptance and first act as a Warbler, please join the humming."

About three weeks after Blaine had joined the Warblers, Regionals took place, and Blaine was as happy as he had ever been. Dalton Academy was the best thing that had ever happened to him - He had made great friends here, he had his own canary (her name was Franziska) and he was able to join the boxing club as the time commitment wouldn't interfere with practising for Regionals (and Nationals, as the others were sure they were going to make it). While it was a bit exhausting, it made him unbelievably happy. He suddenly found a lot of time to make Devon videos - not just song covers as before, he often just sat in front of his camera to say hi to his fans, he had made a 'room tour' and showed them his 'bedroom', and had already made two Q&A's over the last two weeks. Also, he had visited Wes and David's meet n' greet as Devon and gained a lot of new fans.  
His best friends had been more than happy for him, and promptly decided to do a song on stage with him.

School was hard, the teachers here took their students' education seriously, but Blaine always paid attention and was not exactly what you'd call stupid, so it was alright with him. Well, more than alright. The boy loved learning new things, and he enjoyed going to class and actually felt like he was encouraged to learn. The teachers here weren't annoyed by his questions, they were almost eager to answer them, and the students didn't make fun of him for it. The only subject he had problems in was French. When he had told his teacher what he had learned at McKinley to this point, he had been shocked. Apparently Blaine was one and a half years behind this class, but he got a lot of help from the other students, so he would hopefully catch up soon.  
He also saw his mother twice a week - she came to Westerville every Wednesday, the only day without Warbler practise in the afternoon, and he drove to Lima on either Saturday or Sunday. All in all, things were just great.

And today was the the day. Today, they would compete against two other show choirs.

 _'Today, we'll beat two other show choirs.'_ Blaine corrected himself. The Hipsters, who also were the hosts of Regionals, and the New Directions of course. Blaine was anxious, but sure that they'd beat the others. Tobias and Logan, the other head Warblers, had gone to an offical performance of The Hipsters and had assured them all that they were fun to look at but nothing special, and Blaine had seen the New Directions often enough to know that they weren't organized enough to beat them, great voices or not. Of course the club lived from improvisation, but it had been three weeks - how much could they have improved?

The thing that he was a bit afraid of was that his new friends would find out about his past. What when they thought he was a spy? And still loyal to his old choir?  
When people had asked why he had transferred, he told them he had been bulied in his old school, and also that he had been in a show choir before, but not that it had been the New Directions. He was a bit nervous that it would come out today, but on the other side - he had made true friends here. They liked him, he liked them, so would they really think so? Would they suspect him to be a liar?  
He had always made it clear that it made him uncomfortable talking about his old school. And the Warblers were all pretty understanding about it. Well, seeing as how Nick and Jeff were playing hide and seek in their bus right now, it was hard to believe that they were usually acting mature. But they... weren't your typical high school boys either. They understood when Blaine said he wasn't comfortable with speaking about his old school, and they had the same attitude towards other students that had traumatic events in their past. No one had made fun of Brian when the boy had screamed at a dog because he had been attacked by one. The week before, Logan had brought a horror movie, and when Jonny had tried to leave because he was afraid of horror movies, they had watched Harry Potter. Blaine had never felt so safe before. Like this was where he belonged. Like he was accepted.

Half an hour before they were supposed to arrive, the bus stopped along the side of the road. _'Is something wrong with the bus? We just stopped fifteen minutes ago...'_

"Why are we stopping? This can't be the theatre." asked Johnny, who was sitting next to Blaine. The boy was nice, and he was a junior, like Blaine.

"I don't know."

"Kevin, what's with the stop?" Phillip, a senior, shouted from the back of the bus.  
Trent looked over to Jeff with a grumpy expression. "I swear, if he has to pee again, I'm gonna kill him."

"Hey, my bladder is fine, thank you.", The guy shot back. They were in a kind-of-fight because Jeff had told Trent spoilers about Doctor Who the night before.

"Your gonna see soon." Kevin smiled. "Just stay here a moment." The boy got out of the bus, and everybody immediately got out of their seats to go to the left side of the bus so they would see what was happening. They didn't see much, though, because Kevin entered a small restaurant.

"Do you think he'll buy us some snacks?" Johnny asked, his eyes growing large .

"Nah," Blaine answered, "we brought enough. I wonder what -"

And then all of the sudden, everyone was screaming.

"What? What is happening?" Blaine asked through the panic, trying his best to stay calm. But when Blaine looked out of the window, he understood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It's a Cliffhanger, isn't it?


	22. Regionals I

**Author's Note:**

Hello!  
First of all - I'm so sorry this update is so late! I'm awfully busy because my teachers elected me to go to some international project in Berlin (It's called Bermun, is someone of you there by chance?) and I had to write two Exams the last two days, so there was no time to update :(  
I'm really sorry, but no more of me - this is the first part of the Finale, after all!

* * *

It felt like an ice cold hand was holding Blaine's heart. Why was everybody screaming? What if Kevin fainted outside the bus? What if there was some dangerous mass murderer in the restaurant? The panic continued, and Blaine began breathing in short, shallow breaths. He pulled one of the boys who blocked his view out the window by his shirt and pulled him away, prepared for the worst.

When he saw what the panic was about, he felt slightly disappointed.  
He had expected something more... Extreme? _'I mean, this is why everyone is losing their shit?'_

Next to Kevin, who had left the building, stood two very familiar faces.

"OH MY GOD!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"I NEVER THOUGHT I'D ACTUALLY MEET THEM!"

"THAT'S WEZZY AND DAVE?! I AM SUCH A BIG FAN!"

' _But... What are they doing here? Why haven't they told me about this?_!'

When David turned a bit, and saw Blaine, the realization really sat in.

' _Wait, they came to see me! They are here to see us compete at Regionals, aren't they? This is amazing!'_

He'd never expected to see his friends again this soon! Blaine smiled so hard, it actually hurt.

"Guys! Hey, Warblers!" Logan tried to gain the attention of the horde of screaming boys, but without success. "WARBLERS! QUIET!"

That at least got their attention.

"That," Jeff said quietly, his hand over his ear, "was my left eardrum."

"Well, you could have just shut up the first time I spoke." Logan said. "So, I know you're all excited that Warbler Wesley and Warbler David are here, but please all calm down. We're Warblers, not Toddlers."

Everybody nodded at that, and when the three boys came into the bus, they were all sitting down again, silent in excitement.

"Warblers. Say hello to Wezzy and Dave!" Kevin announced.

While they all said their hellos and introduced themselves to their idols, the bus started again. After a few minutes, Wes and Dave asked everyone to sit down please, and gave them a pep talk, about how they were definitely going to win, if they all sticked to the plan they had. Then, a few minutes later, they finally came to Blaine, who was now sitting alone in the front row. As soon as he saw them coming towards him, he smiled again.

"Guys! So, what are you doing here?" They sat down in the row next to him, wearing matching smiles.

"You didn't think we'd miss Regionals, did you?" David asked jokingly.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean, you kicking Nude Erections' ass'? We'd have to be stupid to miss out on that! Plus, we might have missed you a little bit, B."  
They talked a bit more, because while they kept up with each other, texting and skyping on occasion, talking in person was definitely something different.

"So, it looks good for you guys." Wes said suddenly. "I mean, yes, New Directions are the judges' favorite at the moment, but that's mostly because they won Nationals last year. Warblers are expected to win second place, and they still have no idea about you, Blaine."

"Why are you always talking about it like I'm the one who will win this competition? You are former Warblers yourselves, you've heard all those guys! They're awesome, too! I mean, I know I'm not bad myself but..." Wes looked at him with a now serious expression. "Because you're special, Blaine. Everyone can see that. And the New Directions lost their chance to win when they lost you."

When they all entered the theatre, it was still pretty early. The Warblers had manners, after all.  
This year, Regionals were hosted by the Hipsters, and held in a theatre that was surprisingly large.  
Some sort of manager gave Kevin a piece of paper with a room number on it, as well as a key to that room and an information sheet.  
Soon, they all sat in room 011, and were talking animatedly to each other. Okay, admitedly it was mostly Wes and David talking and the rest ot them listening. When the two of them had been in their sophomore year, they had won Nationals with the Warblers, and in their junior year they were third place, so they had a lot of advice. After a while, the head Warblers decided that it was time to open warm up their voices.

One hour before the competiton started, they were finished, and everybody sat down again, pracitcally begging the two YouTubers to continue with their stories, when they heard screaming from the room next to them. The walls were thick, so they couldn't exactly make out what was being said, but Blaine would know the voice of Rachel Berry anywhere. The other voice she was obviously fighting with was deeper and male, probably Artie?

It was quiet now in the room, and then Nick (Blaine was half sure the handsome brunet boy was gay, but he didn't want to risk offending him by asking) huffed out a laugh. "It sounds like one half of our competition is sabotaging themselves. You can't sing harmoniously when your group isn't harmonious."

Wesley, to the boys' surprise shook his head. "Those are the New Directions. They aren't the... Most organized or best prepared group, but don't underestimate them. They thrive in their drama, and until now, it has always worked out for them. However, they had a loss a while ago, and-"

Wes stopped, when he saw Blaine, sitting behind the rest of the group, shaking his head. He cleared his throat. "However, we're sure that with your newest additions, you'll beat them."

The screaming intensified when another female voice joined in, Santana Lopez clearly. Blaine wondered why he didn't hear Kurt. Normally, he was always the loudest when it came to fights. It was his group, and he was always the one leading their fights, somehow.

"How about we go through our songs one more time now? It will be perfect practise for us to sing and stay in tune with those screams in the background." Blaine suggested. The other Warblers were all staring at him now, and it was silent. Well, exept for the noice from next door. _'God, I just can't shut up, can't I? That was a bad Idea... shit.'_

"Yeah, god Idea." Logan agreed, and clapped his hands. "Everyone stand up! We can show our guests what we're capable of, and it really will help us not to get distracted by others. Good job, Blaine."

The practising occupied them until shortly before the start of the show, when Logan insisted on all of them having a cup of tea to make sure they were in best condition to win.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We wouldn't want to have Jeff peeing on stage, would we?" Trent said with an innocent expression.

"Alright." Kevin huffed out. "Trent, Jeff, we'll take a walk. Come on, take your tea. The rest of you can already take your seats, we'll join you soon." With that, they were out of the room.

When they entered the theatre, Wes and David took Blaine aside.

"Alright, Blaine." David began. "From here on in, you're alone. Well, not alone, you've got the Warblers, but Wes and I will sit in the audience and won't be allowed to accompany you backstage. We wish you all the luck in the world, though."

They hugged each other tightly, and then Blaine sat next to Nick, who welcomed him with a smile. "So, Blaine. Story time! Where do you know them from? I mean.. Come on! They're legends!"

"Uh. Well, we met in middle school, and uh. It's long story, I'll tell it to you another time, okay?" He got a nod as an answer, and just when Kevin, Trent and Jeff came back, the presenter entered the stage. He gave a short welcome speech, and then announced the first act of the evening, and today's hosts - The Hipsters.

The group consisted of mostly women, and they were... surprisingly good. They sang two songs directly after each other - Edge Of Glory, and I Lived.

"Damn, they're actually good." Nick said, "Even though they're so... old."

"I've got goosebumbs." Blaine said. He really was impressed. The song I Lived gave him chills.

At the end, everyone was clapping, and a few people even gave the choir a standing ovation. He turned a bit to see Wes and David still sitting in their seats, but clapping animatedly, and to his delight he spotted his mother, as well as David's parents and Wes' father.

The New Directions were sitting a few rows behind them. When Blaine looked at them, Trent, who sat to his right, commented "It's a shame how they're behaving. Look at them. There's only, what, three or four of them clapping at all? They are showing no respect to the host choir!"

Blaine had to agree with him. His eyes immediatly searched and found Kurt, only to see that he was one of the few clapping, but he wasn't paying attention to the stage. He was in a deep conversation with Mercedes Jones, and to his surprise seemed to be losing an argument. 'Weird...'

When the applause began to fade, Kevin gave everyone a sign to follow him. They left quietly so they wouldn't disturb the guy who was talking on stage. Every performance was followed by a ten to fifteen minutes break so the glee clubs could watch their competition and still make it in time for their own turn.

In the little room behind the stage, Kevin looked at everybody once before he started to talk. "Okay, Warblers. Now, it's getting serious, but I'm sure we'll rock this and take home the trophy! So now, no more talking and go to your positions!" Some of the boys gave him a nod, but most just did what Kevin had said. They would start from two different sides, half of them coming in from the left, the other half from the right. Only Nick, Kevin and Tobias would start on stage, and they already took their positions, since the time was almost up, and a deep male vioce already announced them.

Kevin then began and sang out the first two lines into the silence.

 _"I'm gonna marry the night..._

 _I won't give up on my life."_

Then Nick and Tobias, who stood next to him on both sides joined in, giving the song more melody.

 _"I'm a soldier to my owm emptiness_

 _I am a winner."_

When Kevin began the refrain, singing 'I'm gonna marry the night' three times, each time more Warblers from behind the curtain joined in, two of them beatboxing.

With _"I'm not gonna cry anymore!"_ , when the song gained more power, they all ran out and into their places, and they began a powerful but emotional performance, which was sure to win them this thing', as David would later call it.

Blaine understood what his friend meant, though - they were good. Really good.

After Marry The Night, Jonny, Logan, and Richard began beatboxing, and the Warblers began the melody of Raise Your Glass.

Blaine was nervous for many reasons. First, they hadn't practised this song half as much as they had Marry The Night. Second, the first song had absolutely rocked! It had been perfect! What if this song sucked and because this time he sang lead it would be his fault? Third, he fucking sang lead?! Okay he _and_ Jeff sang lead, but still.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward when he knew it was time, and started the song.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sooo...

Only one Chapter left (of the first part at least)  
Leave me there a comment and tell me what you think! What's going on with New Directons?

One more thing: There is going to be a second part, and a third! I'll tell you next week when the second will start!


	23. Regionals II

**Author's Note:**

Jep. So, this is it. Part one is complete... *Cries*

Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you, who have read this and reviewed, and left there Kudos and... thank you all! (Those who read this later, thanks to you too, for sticking around!)  
Of course a big thank you to my Beta (voyagehk) who helped me to make this sound much better ^^  
The second part will start on November 7th, because then my Exam period should be over by then! Also, I'll post this story on Fridays or Saturdays because my Mondays and Tuesdays have been very busy lately...

Enough talking, I hope you'll like the ending!  
Leave me there a review if you did, or if you didn't tell me what I could do better in the future!

One_True_Klaine

* * *

Chapter Text

When they finished the second song, Blaine knew he had done everything right. They got a standing ovation, and everyone clapped on his shoulders.

"WE ROCKED!" Logan screamed, and everyone screamed with him. After about two minutes, a guy from behind the stage waved at them annoyed, they had to continue with the programm of the evening after all. They left the stage, and made their way back to their chairs, since New Direction was next and they wanted to see their competition.  
 _'I wonder what they'll sing...'_ Blaine thought as he sat down. _'And if they'll be good. I mean, they are good but... How good are they going to be?'_  
Johnny looked at him from the side. "Hey. Don't be so nervous. They won't beat us."  
Blaine smiled at his new friend. He was right.

 _'And even if they should win - they can't take away from me what I have now.'_

"... The New Directions!"

Blaine hadn't even realized the voice had began to speak again. When the words came from the speakers, the New Directions entered the stage.  
"They just walk on the stage like this?" Someone on his right said. "No... I don't know. Anything? They're not even in a formation." Blaine wondered, too. Normally, it already belonged to the performance to come on the stage. Your performance starts when you enter the stage...  
Blaine had no more time to think about the bad entrance they did, because the light changed to blue, and music began to play. It sounded somewhat familiar.

 _'Wait... Is it. No. No, this isn't possible. You can't just - they can't do -'_

"Oh, I don't believe it." Kevin murmured.

Santana Lopez stepped in front of the others, who began to form a line behind her. It didn't look planned at all, since Rachel Berry seemed to whisper orders at everyone. She then smiled a forced, much too bright smile and stared at the Latina girl in front of them.

"They're - are they just making this up as they go?" Trent asked. Blaine could only shake his head, as Santana began to sing the first lines of 'My Heart Will Go On'.  
When the refrain began, Rachel practically showed Santana out of the ramp light, and began singing herself. In the background, Artie made a movement with his arms, and the rest of the choir joined in softly, singing somewhat background, though Santana didn't seem to hold back at all.

When Blaine looked at the rest of the Warblers, he saw that Logan had a hand over his eyes, and Nick and Jeff sat next to each other, both having their mouths open and not moving. Back on the stage, Finn Hudson had approached Rachel from behind, and tried to join in, so they'd sing lead together.

 _'I wish I knew if they're together again...'_

"He's singing half a note to high..." Kevin said quietly. The head Warbler had the perfect hearing and hated stuff like this.

Brittany and Mike started to dance around the two now, and it was good, but when the rest of the choir tried to join in, it just looked... Ridiculous.  
After the next refrain, Mercedes came forward and began to sing a bit too early, so that Rachel had no chance but to let her take over. Finn shut up too ("Oh, finally!" Kevin whispered.), and when Rachel started singing backup, it sounded harmonic. It didn't stay like this for longer than a few seconds, though, because Santana began to do all kinds of variations from behind Mercedes, what made tho other girl sing even louder and louder.

"This... It's a disaster." Blaine whispered. Johnny nodded enthusiastically. He couldn't help but feel second hand embarrassed. He was lucky that no one knew he was once a part of - this.

"They don't stand a chance against us!" The younger boy seemed really happy - Blaine wasn't. The second-hand-embarrassment won. He moved in his chair uncomfortably.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and another song began to play. It was 'Rehab', from Amy Whinehouse. Now Kurt stepped on stage - when had he left? - and began singing.

 _'Oh, I bet he left the stage to tell the technicians to change the songs already...'_ Blaine didn't know what he should think of that. Of course it had been better since they just made fools out of themselves, but on the other hand - when you're in a team and you lose, then you lose as a team.

"Damn, that's a good voice." Said Jeff.

Nick nodded. "And a countertenor. That's like - one in a million."

There were a lot more people on the stage now, mostly girls he recognized as Cheerios, and everybody seemed to know what they had to do again. While Kurt was singing, the audience quieted down again. During the refrain, a few of the girls joined Kurt, but now it sounded perfectly in tune. That was the real New Directions.  
The dancing was really good, too, and at the end, there was applause, even though no one stood up. Kurt who had been in front during Rehab went back a bit so they were standing on the stage in two lines.

"Oh-oh sometimes, I get a good feeling. Yeah." They all sang. While the beginning had been okay, the 'yeah' was almost unrealistically out of tune.

"And here we go again. That's it." Kevin had lowered his head, and left, held his hands over his ears. Blaine knew that it physically heard him to hear stuff like that.

The last song was bad, there was no other way to say it. Everybody sang at the same time, and they seemed to fight for attention. Only Artie, Finn, Rory and Kurt weren't singing the entire time, trying to calm down the others, too. They seemed to think they still had a chance to win. If Blaine was in the jury, he'd probably kick them out.

 _'Have they even practiced it? At least once?! I mean... Come on!'_

After they finished, the Warblers clapped a few seconds and then left the auditorium. They met Kevin right outside, and decided to go back to their room where they would wait for the judges to choose a winner.  
That had been their plan at least.

The Warblers were all chatting happily, waiting for Kevin to open up their room, when of all people who were in this theatre, the New Directions came around the corner.  
They were fighting again, or so it seemed, but all shut up when they saw their competition in the hallway.

"Hello." Kevin said formally, and turned around to face them. "My name is Kevin Trent, I am the -"

Of course, he got interrupted.

"I couldn't care less who you are, so don't bother me!" Mercedes said angrily, and stormed off into their room, which they apparently hadn't locked.  
 _'How can she be so rude? Diva, indeed.'_

"... Anyways, my name is Kevin Trent and as the head Warbler, I'd like to congratulate you on your performance - you are all really talented."

Quinn scoffed. "Yes of course. Congratulate us on what? On failing? We were so bad, didn't one of you leave the auditorium?"

The tension in the hallways was almost visible, and Blaine only hoped that this talk would come to a quick end. He stood behind a few others, so his old choir hopefully wouldn't notice him.

Jeff seemed oblivious to the bad mood of the others, and nodded along to Quinn's statement. "Yeah, well, you weren't in tune. Like, at all, so maybe you should work at that, and then-"

While Jeff was talking, Blaine looked at Kurt. His eyes got colder and colder with every word Jeff said, and Blaine could see the exact moment when something inside him snapped.

"Oh, shut up! The judges know us. Everyone in this auditorium knows us! Only because we haven't had our best day today, doesn't mean we'll lose! They know our true potential, as well as-"

"YOU better shut up, Kurt!" Rachel screeched from behind the boy, who flinched at her loud voice. "This is all your fault! You shouldn't have interrupted - why would you even do that?"

"Yeah!" Finn agreed, "Team my ass, man!

"The problem wasn't that he interrupted, the problem was the song choice itself. We should never have agreed to his ideas, I told you!"

"Oh, so now even lousy exchange students are allowed to talk? Do us all a favor and go back to where you came from, Rory!"

"Quinn, no! She didn't mean it like that!"

"Wait, so now you agree with her?" Rachel complained, "Really, Finn, what about-"

Kurt held his hands up, and tried to calm everybody down again. "Guys! Can't we all stay calm and-"

"Kurt, I swear you say one more word and this won't end well for you." Quinn said, and she actually sounded scary. This wasn't the popular, perfect cheerio that Blaine knew from school, this Quinn was loud and scary and psycho.

 _'At least their too busy with themselves to even see me...'_

While the New Directions continued their fight, Kevin silently opened up the door, and gave them all a sign to follow him into the room.  
Blaine was the last to go. He couldn't stop staring at Kurt. He looked... Tired. Back at McKinley, he had been a king. None of his 'friends' would have dared to speak up against him. They all backed him up, and agreed with everything he had said.  
Now Kurt stood in between the New Directions, silent, with his arms crossed and shoulders hunched. He looked like a child whose parents were fighting.  
 _'Stop pitying him. He's the reason you left McKinley. He deserves this...'_  
But when Blaine joined his friends in their room, and they were all laughing and cheering, he couldn't convince himself that Kurt did. Because he didn't. No one deserved something like this.

Half an hour later, they were all standing on the stage, the Warblers in the middle, the Hipsters on the left and the New Directions on the right.

And when the presenter announced that The Dalton Academy Warblers were on the first place, nothing else mattered to Blaine. Not Kurt, or the New Directions who had made the third place. Not the women who was obviously faking a heart attack. Nothing mattered but his new friends, and Nationals in New York, and finally feeling unconditionally happy.

And when Kurt Hummel did his best to suppress the tears that were slowly daring to spill over, trying to disappear, to be invisible... then Blaine didn't notice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Again - did you like this story?

Also, any Ideas yet what might happen in the next?


	24. Information

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to inform everyone that the second part of this story IS online! It's called **One Year In Between**

The summary: After Blaine won Regionals with the Warblers, life goes on. After Kurt lost Regionals, life goes downhill. This is the second part to Blaine Devon Anderson and tells the story of how Blaine and Kurt's lives go on...

If you're interested, you can find it on my profile under my stories, or here: u/6874289/onetrueklaine


End file.
